


Smut/Kinktober 2016 Collection

by jive



Series: Kinktober 2016 Library [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Anonymous Sex, BDSM, Barebacking, Blind Character, Blindfolds, Bondage, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Butt Plugs, Chastity Device, Cock & Ball Torture, Cock Warming, Collars, Coming In Pants, Creampie, Deepthroating, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Facials, Felching, Fucking Machines, Glory Hole, Groping, Humiliation kink, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Oviposition, Pet Play, Post-Coital Cuddling, Public Sex, Public Transportation, Scent Kink, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Sounding, Spanking, Tentacles, Verbal Humiliation, Video Cameras, Voyeurism, Xenophilia, handsfree, inappropriate use of fruit, light BDSM elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:24:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 30,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jive/pseuds/jive
Summary: Collection of all filled prompts for Kinktober 2016. See individual chapters for applicable warnings.Table of Contents found in the first chapter.





	1. Table of Contents

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Jive太太 2016年肉十（食）月作品翻译合集](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9306734) by [batcat229](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Table of Contents for Kinktober 2016

Please heed all warnings for each chapter. Thank you.

1\. [Sex Machines: Push of a Button - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18733330)

> _“Jackie, please,” Gabriel begs again, eyeing the machine nervously. A groan is punched out of him when Jack presses a button on the remote and the machine stirs to life._
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Bondage, Fucking Machines, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes

2\. [Spanking: Beyond Measure - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18810854)

> _Relax, Gabriel,” Jack orders, voice stern but gentle in a way that sends shivers up Gabriel’s spine, “How else are you going to learn if I don't punish you for being bad?”_
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Bondage, Spanking, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes

3\. [Public: Off the Rails - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18811042) ⚠ **Non-Con** ⚠ 

> _"Really, Gabe?" he hisses, elbowing Gabriel in the gut. He feels Gabriel shrug behind him, and kiss his neck in apology, but it’s clear he’s not sorry or ashamed at all. Especially not when the train arrives at a stop, and Gabriel makes no move to back up and give Jack his breathing space back._
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Non-Consensual, Public Sex, Exhibitionism, Sensory Deprivation, Blind Character, Creampie, Anal Fingering, Public Transportation, Humiliation Kink

4\. [Bukakke: Good for the Skin - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18830054)

> _A huge sigh of relief flares from Gabriel’s nostrils not but a second after the council member leaves his office and the door clicks shut behind her. His gaze immediately shoots down to his groin to glare at the cause of his torment for the last hour and a half. Blue eyes stare back up at him owlishly from between his knees beneath the desk._
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Implied Exhibitionism, Oral Sex, Facials

5\. [Restraint: You Hold the Key - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18846854)

> _Gabriel knows better than to believe anything good can come from the words, “I have a present for you,” especially when Jack Morrison is the one saying them. Especially when he has that stupid grin on his face -- the one you would only find on someone intent on stirring up trouble._

> **Applicable Tags:** Groping, Chastity Devices

6\. [Size Difference: Mausebär - Rein76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18862223)

> _A spur-of-the-moment press of the lips that wasn’t really supposed to mean anything quickly heated up into a passionate tangle of scarred lips and eager tongues, and before long, Jack found himself sitting astride Reinhardt’s lap, half-naked and grinding against Reinhardt in almost the exact same state._
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Blind Character, Size Difference, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Begging, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Anal Sex

7\. [Pet Play: Here, Boy! - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18888778)

> _“Gabe, I'm starting to get the feeling my faithful dog no longer wants the treat his master has for him,” Jack pouts from atop their bed. His back leans against the headboard with his legs bent and spread, allowing him to watch Gabriel from his seat._
> 
> **Applicable Tags** : Pet Play, Cock & Ball Torture, Masturbation, Gags, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes

8\. [Latex/Leather: Black and Blue - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18903878)

> _Gabriel wastes no time on getting started. He nearly flies off the bed in excitement, his state of nakedness doing nothing to stop him as he scrambles into their work room and rummages around. Jack holds back a chuckle at Gabriel's enthusiasm. He hadn't expected something so simple as a collar would send him into such a frenzy._
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Light BDSM Elements, Collars

9\. [Voyeurism: Hit the Showers - Mc76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18924050)

> _He takes a deep breath, hands shaking as he opens the locker as quietly as he can, praying that any noise he makes can easily be drowned out by the sound of running water. His hands dig through the pile of neatly folded clothes inside, carefully peeling apart layer by layer so that he can easily restore them how they looked before he invaded Morrison’s privacy._

> **Applicable Tags:** Masturbation, Voyeurism, Scent Kink, Nipple Play

10\. 12. 18. & 29.: [Edgeplay, Dirty Talk, Daddy & Lactation - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278531)

> _Let it be said that the Soldier Enhancement Program was one of the best and worst things that ever happened to Jack Morrison. It was expected that all participants would be affected in some way beyond their combat capabilities -- after all, there’s no consequence without cost -- but there was never even an inkling in Jack’s mind that the SEP would affect him like this._
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Lactation Kink, Dirty Talk, Rimming, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Nipple Play, Daddy Kink, Barebacking, Creampie, Anal Sex, Anal Fingering, Catboy

11\. [Videotaping: ForYourEyesOnly.mp4 - Mc76 & Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18982130)

> _His finger trembles in excitement when he sees the video attachment in the email. There is no mistaking what the file is, exactly. After all, what else could “ForYourEyesOnly.mp4” be?_
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Videotaping, Masturbation, Sex Toys

13\. [Humiliation: Spit It Out - Reyes & McCree](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19012549)

> _“My office, Jesse. Now-” Reyes growls, his last word half-aborted as his eyes take in Jesse's state and the lockers behind him. His lips curl up, nose scrunching at the sight of the tiled floor, the side of the locker, and Jesse's own jeans. “_ After _you clean up.”_
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Verbal Humiliation, Coming in Pants

14\. and 15. [Felching & Creampie: Sweeter Than Honey - Rein76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19039477)

> _“_ L-Liebling, _that is unfair,” Reinhardt whines, voice sounding uncharacteristically strained. “I do wish to take this slow so that I do not hurt you, but you are making this very difficult.”_
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Barebacking, Anal Sex, Creampie, Felching, Size Difference

16\. [Deepthroat: A-peel-ing - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19113481)

> _“Fine,” he huffed, and blurted, “I have no gag reflex.” At that, several people at the table — including Gabriel himself — spat out the drinks they had made the mistake of sipping from when Jack made his confession. The table fell silent, several pairs of eyes — again, including Gabriel’s,though he'd never admit it — widening in unabashed interest._
> 
> **Applicable Tags:** Deepthroating, Inappropriate Use of Fruit

17\. [Gloryhole: Digging Yourself Deeper - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19148440)

> _He found it completely by accident._
> 
> _After a successful morning of injections followed by some target practice he decided to do on his own time, Gabriel found himself lost in the southwestern wing in one of the rarely-used sub-levels of the SEP compound. He wandered around the floor aimlessly, trying to follow the signs to the nearest set of elevators that would take him back to the proper floor when a moan echoing from the nearby bathroom caught his attention._
> 
> _**Applicable Tags:** Gloryhole, Anonymous Sex, Oral Sex, Deepthroating, Masturbation_

19\. & 23\. [Handsfree & Bondage: At Your Feet - Reyes76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19178521)

> _“Maybe if I had done this for you more often, things wouldn’t have gone sideways the way they did,” the soldier chuckles, voice sounding hollow and empty. “We both needed this kind of thing, after all._ "
> 
> _**Applicable Tags** : Handsfree, Cock and Ball Torture, BDSM, Bondage, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes _

20\. & 22\. [Xenophilia & Oviposition: Over Easy - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19208581)

> _“Jack,” he murmurs, nibbling on the back of Jack's sweat-sticky neck, and rubbing the tip of his nose against the sensitive skin. Jack laughs quietly to himself, feeling both ticklish and amused. Even after all these years of being apart, Gabriel still had the same habits he always did. He never nosed the back of Jack's neck like this unless he wanted something and was nervous about asking._
> 
> _**A** **pplicable Tags:** Xenophilia, Oviposition, Creampie, Tentacles, Blind Character _

21\. 28. & 30.  [Sensory Deprivation, Sounding & Cock Warming: At Your Feet 2 - ReaperMorrison](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19231009)

> _Reaper isn’t sure how or why the universe decided to play with him the way it did, but he isn’t about to question it. Not when he finds himself seated in the familiar chair of his Blackwatch office from what seems like lifetimes ago with the love of his life sitting so prettily in front of him._
> 
> _**Applicable Tags:** Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Cockwarming, Dubious Consent, Deepthroating, BDSM, Blindfolds, Tentacles_

24\. Double Penetration

25\. Aftercare 

26\. Lingerie

27\. Gangbang

31\. [Costumes: Pumpkin Spice - Reaper76](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8429209)

> _They slip out of the party before the night officially ends, Gabriel making up an excuse about something or another that nearly everyone drunkenly buys. Everyone but Ana that is, who never partakes in alcohol and shoots them both a knowing, withering glare after seeing the way Gabriel's hand rests at the small of Jack's back as he ushers the other soldier towards the exit._
> 
> _“For goodness’ sake, at least come back later to help clean up,” she calls out before the door closes behind them, rolling her eyes at Gabriel's shameless chuckling._
> 
> _**Applicable Tags:** Halloween Costumes, Oral Sex, Inappropriate Use of Pumpkins  
>  _


	2. Sex Machines: Push of a Button - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Jackie, please,” Gabriel begs again, eyeing the machine nervously. A groan is punched out of him when Jack presses a button on the remote and the machine stirs to life._
> 
>  
> 
> **Kink/Smutober Day 1: Sex Machine**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags: Bondage, Fucking Machines, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes**
> 
> Set in the [Just Desserts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7753267/chapters/17678830) universe. A pseudo-prequel of sorts.

“Don't do it, Jackie. Don't you dare do it,” Gabriel warns, voice rumbling low like a thunderstorm.

Jack does little more than laugh in reply, playfully tossing the remote in his hand up into the air several times and catching it lazily each time, not unlike what he does with the stress balls Ana gives him. It's hard to take Gabriel's threats seriously, especially with him stripped completely naked before his very eyes. But while having a nude Gabriel in his office isn't exactly a rarity on its own, Jack's main source of amusement are the circumstances in which Gabriel is naked.

Red ropes criss-cross dark skin, binding Gabriel’s body and immobilizing his limbs. His hands are tied together at his front. His legs are bound most elaborately, ropes tying his calves to his thighs with many knots -- tight but not overly so, just sturdy enough to make sure there's no slippage -- and forcing Gabriel's legs to remain bent, showcasing his wonderfully powerful muscles. To ensure his legs remain spread and his body stays open and accessible, his thighs are also strung up and tied to the back of the couch, forcing his body to fold over as it's cradled by the couch, and leaving Gabriel’s most intimate areas exposed.

The most interesting thing about Gabriel’s current predicament, however, is positioned at the end of the couch, a sizably large machine with a long shaft attached to a wheel, and a purple dildo of a very healthy and respectable size -- similar to Gabriel's own cock -- attached at the very end with its head made to kiss Gabriel's slick hole.

“Jackie, please,” Gabriel begs again, eyeing the machine nervously. A groan is punched out of him when Jack presses a button on the remote and the machine stirs to life. The wheel begins to spin, and the pole moves along with it, forcing the artificial cock to move according to its pistoning motion. The dildo enters Gabriel with little resistance, slowly penetrating him inch by inch, until it is just shy of fully hilted before it pulls out of him again. The process repeats endlessly, fucking the toy in and out of Gabriel in a steady rhythm, the fat head threatening to press against Gabriel's prostate should he even try to squirm out of his precariously-tied position.

“Relax, Gabe,” Jack says, grinning, “My meeting won't take too long. I'll be back before you know it.” The smile on his face is the one Gabriel recognizes as part of Jack's Strike Commander persona, the mask he wears for the entire world to see, and it unsettles him. He knows better than to trust that smile.

Jack pushes a button on the remote, and the machine increases its speed. Its thrusts quicken, and Gabriel bites his lips to prevent the moans from bubbling from his throat. He closes his eyes for a brief moment, trying to center himself and even his own breathing.When he opens them, he sees Jack stand before him, ball gag in hand. Gabriel's eyes widen and his cheeks flush.

“Last chance before I go, Gabriel. If you need to call this off, do it now. You know I won't think any less of you,” Jack says, the smile drops from his face and is quickly replaced by a look of concern. Gabriel closes his eyes in pleasure, and an involuntary moan escapes from him when he feels Jack's fingers card through his messy hair and massage his scalp.

Gabriel shakes his head, “No, I'm fine. You'll be back soon, right?” It's a lie. Gabriel knows it, and Jack knows Gabriel knows it. But they both play along for the sake of Gabriel's pride -- which he still clings onto despite how unnecessary it is to have when the both of them are so open and exposed to each other like this.

Jack smiles at him, tender and genuine unlike the one before, and he kneels down to kiss Gabriel. Plush lips press against his own, and Gabriel's mouth opens when he feels a firm tongue lick at him, requesting access. It's a heated kiss, passionate and deep, and it flares Gabriel's arousal even more. His cock twitches, and he tries to adjust.

Brown eyes shoot open and Gabriel breaks off the kiss, groaning almost deliciously when he realizes that small movement has hammered down the first nail in his coffin. The machine has remained firmly in place, but now the toy has begun to make contact with his prostate, grazing Gabriel's sweet spot with each push and pull. Gabriel groans, feeling his cock twitch with each thrust.

Jack presses one last kiss to his mouth before his plush lips are replaced with the ball gag. “I'll be back soon, Gabriel. Be a good boy,” Jack kisses Gabriel's sweaty forehead as he gets up and makes his way to the door. He pauses when he's nearly there, holding up the remote and pressing a button once more. The machine speeds up. Gabriel groans from behind the gag. _Fuck_. His body tenses from the quickened pace of the machine, and Gabriel knows it's only a matter of time before his body is forced to relax, allowing the toy to press directly against his prostate.

“And don't cum before I get back, okay? I want as much of you inside me when I get back,” Jack says with a shit-eating grin on his face, chuckling softly as he presses the remote again before swiftly leaving the room.

The lock clicks shut and Gabriel knows he's fucked.

In more ways than just one.


	3. Spanking: Beyond Measure - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Relax, Gabriel,” Jack orders, voice stern but gentle in a way that sends shivers up Gabriel’s spine, “How else are you going to learn if I don't punish you for being bad?”_
> 
> **Kinktober Day 2: Spanking**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Bondage, Spanking, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
> 
> Set in the [Just Desserts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7753267/chapters/17678830) universe. A continuation of [The Push of a Button](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18733330).

It's hours before Jack returns. How many exactly, Gabriel has no way to be sure. He originally counted the time by the amount of thrusts from the machine, but he lost count after the third hour, when the machine suddenly spun faster -- no doubt Jack passed by the office during a bathroom break or something just to do it -- and he passed out from a very intense third orgasm. He came twice more after he regained consciousness, he knows that much.

Gabriel groans. He came five times. Five times more than he was supposed to. He’s going to be punished.

A shiver of anticipation sends a shiver running up his spine and a twitch to his cock -- still somehow able to hold an erection after so long. Oh, the miracles of the fucking SEP.

“I’m back, Gabe,” Jack announces. He holds up two food containers cheerily, and makes sure to lock the door behind him. If Jack’s returned with dinner, then it’s been at least five hours since he left. Jesus. Gabriel hears the beeping of a remote, and his body sags when the machine grinds to a halt and a sigh of relief rushes out of his nose.

“Were you a good boy?” Jack asks as he makes his way over, leaving the containers on his desk and turning on the lights. He cards his hand through Gabriel’s sweaty locks and kisses him on the cheek. Gabriel tries to curl in on himself to hide the evidence pooled at his stomach, but he’s stopped by the ropes. It’s too late. Jack sees the light reflecting off of Gabriel’s abdomen and frowns.

“Not at all, I see. You’re such a naughty boy, Gabriel,” Jack scolds. He reaches up and removes the ball gag from Gabriel’s mouth. “How many times, Gabriel? And don’t lie to me.”

“F-Five, Jack,” Gabriel rasps out, “Five times. I’m so sorry, I couldn’t-”

“It’s fine, Gabriel, you couldn’t help yourself. I understand.”

“So you aren’t mad?”

“No, I’m not mad,” Jack hums, tone eerily neutral. He undoes the ropes around Gabriel’s body, taking great care not to jostle him too much. Gentle hands caress and pet each imprint left on dark skin by the red ropes, and Jack plants a kiss onto Gabriel’s wrists and hands. “I’m not mad. Just… disappointed.”

“Jack,” Gabriel warns, glaring. Jack gives a small chuckle when their eyes meet. He hands Gabriel a bottle of water, which he gratefully drinks down as Jack finishes undoing the last knot and Gabriel is completely freed. Jack kisses his cheek.

“But in all seriousness, I really am disappointed, Gabe. I was really looking forward to riding you until pumped me full,” Jack sighs, coiling the ropes up into a neat bundle. Gabriel’s cock gives another interested twitch at the thought. “But so much for that idea.”

Gabriel wants to protest, but he has a feeling where this is going. And damn if he doesn’t want that just a slight bit more right now than he wants to fuck Jack’s tight ass.

“You realize I’m going to have to punish you, right?”

Bingo.

Gabriel swallows the lump in his throat, mouth feeling dry all of a sudden.

He nods in understanding, watching as Jack rummages through his desk and procures a metal ruler.

“Three swats for every time you orgasmed without me,” Jack says, taking a seat on the couch. Gabriel feels heat begin to pool at his face and below his belly button once again.

Gabriel expects the spanking, he does, but not like this. Not with him laying face-down over Jack’s lap, his own hands spreading his asscheeks -- exposing his swollen hole, still wet with the ridiculous amount of lube Jack put into him before he left -- and Jack with a metal ruler wobbling in his hands.

Jack gives him a taste of what he’s in for. He spans the ruler. Gabriel can hear the whisper of the brushed aluminum flexing. He gasps when the hand lets go and he feels the slap of cold metal against the back of his thigh. He groans when he imagines that sting going directly against his hole.

He feels Jack’s hands move; he hears the metal shift; and feels the chill in the air when the hairs on his neck stand on end.

He looks forward, like he’d been trained to do, and braces himself.

“Relax, Gabriel,” Jack orders, voice stern but gentle in a way that sends shivers up Gabriel’s spine, “How else are you going to learn if I don't punish you for being bad?”

Gabriel takes a deep breath, trying to focus on anything else besides the way the air in the room is tickling at his exposed, wet hole; besides the way Jack's pants brush against his still-hard cock; and besides the way his entire body is just buzzing in anticipation for Jack to let go of that metal ruler and let the potential energy in it go kinetic. He tries to focus on requisition reports; on a mental chess game he'd started this morning; on all the parts of his beloved BMX bike sitting in Torbjorn’s workshop waiting for him to put it all back together. His face screws up in a bit of repulsion when he realizes that train of thought let him to thinking of Torbjorn. What the fuck.

**_THWAP_ **

The ruler is let loose, and Gabriel yelps when the thin metal collides with his sensitive entrance. The cold sting is off-putting and Gabriel nearly swears at Jack, who's rubbing the ruler up and down the spread cleft of his ass, letting the aluminum drag along his puckered hole, and irritate the sensitive flesh there even more.

“Remember to count, Gabriel. You have 15 total.”

Gabriel groans, and the ruler is removed. It's bent backwards once again.

“One,” he counts.

The metal flies.

**_THWAP._ **

“T-Two,” he groans.

Again, the metal is spanned and is quickly released, giving Gabriel almost no time to recover.

**_THWAP._ **

“Th-Three,” Gabriel whimpers, feeling his eyes begin to water.

The spanking of his hole continues, and though each slap of the ruler hits his sensitive entrance with the same amount of force, the pain increases with each and every release of the ruler. It hurts, but it's so damn good. The pleasurable sting of the impact, the twitching of his needy hole, the chill that hits him when the the heat of his flesh flares, and the stern but gentle cooing of Jack's voice, telling him at how he's being such a good boy for taking his punishment for being such a bad boy so well. His cock twitches with each count, arousal flaring with each collision between swollen flesht and metal, and Gabriel swears he can feel the wet patch forming on Jack’s thigh from Gabriel’s leaking precum. It’s almost too much.

By the sixth impact, Gabriel finds himself needing to call out a color to grant him pause from the torment. Jack stops immediately, putting the ruler down and rubbing his hands -- so comfortably warm and gentle -- up and down Gabriel's back and thighs. He takes care to avoid Gabriel's ass, murmuring encouragements the entire time.

After a few moments, Gabriel calls out a different color. “Green,” he says, internally wincing at how wrecked his voice sounds, even after the small break.

“Are you sure?” Jack asks, hand still rubbing circles at Gabriel's lower back.

“Yeah,” Gabriel nods, realizing his erection hasn't flagged at all. If anything, he's so worked up, so close that he estimates that the last spank of his hole likely going to do him in. "K-Keep going, Jack.”

He feels jack move. He hears the quiet shuff of the ruler being taken up and spanned. He bites his lip in anticipation, eyes closing so he can just concentrate on the delicious jolt of pain from the slap of the ruler against his ruddy and aching entrance.

He misses his estimate by only two counts. The pleasure-pain of the ruler’s sting against his already-sore-and-swollen hole proves to be too much, and by the thirteenth swat he ends up coming one last time in Jack’s lap. He lets out a strangled cry, body tensing from the overload of sensation and he reaches climax far quicker than he anticipated. His cock twitches against Jack’s thigh, weakly throbbing as it spurts out a few weak pulses of cum before going completely dry.

“What am I going to do with you, Gabriel? You couldn't even finish your punishment...” he hears Jack sigh fondly as all the tension rushes from Gabriel's body. Gabriel's hands let go of his own firm asscheeks, and he flops bonelessly in Jack's lap, giving a tired but blissed out hum when he feels Jack rub soothing circles on his lower back. He feels Jack card his hands through his hair and he leans into the comforting touch.

“How was that? Good?” he hears Jack ask gently, amusement dripping from his voice as he carefully cleans Gabriel up, wiping the lube from his ass with a wet napkin fetched from the nearby table.

“Perfect,” Gabriel sighs happily, letting his eyes drift close as he wraps his arms around Jack's waist and buries his face into his stomach.


	4. Public: Off the Rails - Reaper76 - Non-Con

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Really, Gabe?” he hisses, elbowing Gabriel in the gut. He feels Gabriel shrug behind him, and kiss his neck in apology, but it’s clear he’s not sorry or ashamed at all. Especially not when the train arrives at a stop, and Gabriel makes no move to back up and give Jack his breathing space back._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 3: Public**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Non-Consensual, Public Sex, Exhibitionism, Sensory Deprivation, Blind Character, Creampie, Anal Fingering, Public Transportation, Humiliation Kink

Being legally blind -- Jack could still see extremely vague shapes and colors -- and heavily dependent on sound, nothing made a subway ride more unbearable than the noise. There was always the clamorous clanging and thumping of the train as it traveled along the rails, the hair-raising screeching of the brakes as the speeding metal monstrosity slowed itself down, the howling wind as the train cut its way through the winding tunnels, and the most annoying noise of all, the endless masses of people. Even though Jack knew the approximate time between stop by now like the back of his own hand and knew better than to rely on them, trying to hear the announcement over the speakers was nearly impossible even on the best of days, especially while trying to drown out the sound of countless people shuffling, moving, shouting, crying, talking, and just doing whatever else it is people normally do on the subway.

Today, however, isn’t so bad. Gabriel had decided to walk him home from work -- _“I was in the neighborhood,”_ yeah, right -- giving Jack the freedom to just put on his headphones, play some music, and relax as much as he can during the ride back home. Gabriel knows better than to try to talk to Jack on the subway, and Jack could rely on Gabriel to make sure they got off at the right stop should Jack zone out. It gives Jack a huge sense of relief to know he doesn’t have to brave the subway and its deafening noise alone, and he makes sure Gabriel knows how appreciative he is of the gesture by squeezing his hand tightly and peppering his lips and cheeks with happy kisses whenever there is an opening to do so; and Gabriel would squeeze his hand and kiss him back each time.

The ride is pleasant, for a while, as they stand next to each other, clutching the same pole to keep themselves steady. That is, until a sudden rush of people enters, and Gabriel and Jack find themselves being pushed back towards the end of the car in order to make room. Even with his bulky height, Jack feels crushed, and the inability to see or hear anything as the car feels smaller and smaller is enough to make him sweat. Before the alarm bells can go off, however, he feels a hand tug him out of the makeshift mosh pit, and drag him into a corner with actual breathing room. The large hand rubbing his lower back, and his cane being handed back to him tell him it’s Gabriel who saved him from being a human sardine, and he heaves a huge sigh of relief.

Gabriel maneuvers them both to make the best of the space they can. Jack ends up pressed into the corner, wall at his left, and what feels like the window to his right, with Gabriel pressed right behind him, shielding him from being smushed by the crowd of people. Normally, Jack would protest the treatment, insisting Gabriel need not protect him like a human shield, but after the long day he’s had and what feels like a nagging headache coming on, he leaves it be. He closes his eyes and tunes out the rest of the world save for the pleasant warmth of Gabriel at his back, and the swaying of the train car.

They remain that way for a while, until a sudden shock to the subway car forces Gabriel to completely press against him, the crowd having pushed him flush against Jack’s back. Jack’s eyes snap open at the feeling of a very familiar hardness being pressed against his ass.

“Really, Gabe?” he hisses, elbowing Gabriel in the gut. He feels Gabriel shrug behind him, and kiss his neck in apology, but it’s clear he’s not sorry or ashamed at all. Especially not when the train arrives at a stop, and Gabriel makes no move to back up and give Jack his breathing space back. Instead, he remains pressed flush against Jack, whose face begins to heat when Gabriel adjusts the both of them so that his erection presses directly into the cleft of Jack’s ass. The only thing that separates them are the clothes between them, but Gabriel presses so insistently against him that Jack swears he can just feel the twitching of Gabriel’s dick even through four -- well, at least _three_ , he’s absolutely sure of -- layers of fabric.

Shame courses through his veins as Jack realizes that Gabriel’s arousal is in turn, affecting him as well, and he inhales sharply through his nose when the train car suddenly shakes. Gabriel all but thrusts against his ass, and he feels the rumble of Gabriel’s quiet moan ripple through him, and go directly to his own cock. He cants his hips backward when he feels his own dick stand at full attention, despite knowing full well that they’re still in public and this is no place to be grinding against each other like horny teenagers.

Gabriel’s hips continue to grind against him shamelessly, thrusts following the odd, rhythmic rocking of the train car until the next stop, when he takes advantage of the shuffle of people to adjust the both of them once more before the train rolls into motion once more.

Confusion wracks Jack’s mind when he feels Gabriel's hands tug at the back of his pants. Surely Gabriel can see -- not to mention feel -- for himself that Jack still has his belt tightly secured around his waist, so why is he not bothering to undo that first? Fingers tug at his pants again, pulling the seat of them taut. The humiliating realization of what Gabriel is about to do -- in a train car crowded full of people no less -- forces him to try and squirm his way out of Gabriel's hold.

“Gabe, no! Stop!” he hisses, voice unsure and unsteady. He can’t hear himself, he can’t hear anything but the music piping in from his headphones, so he keeps his voice as low as possible, praying Gabriel hears him, and most importantly, that he’ll actually listen. He tries his best to get Gabriel to back off, but being pressed against Gabriel’s bulk and the tight corner makes it nearly impossible. There’s almost no room for Jack to maneuver, even when Gabriel takes a step back to take firm hold of the seat of his pants with both hands.

Jack braces himself.

**_RRRRRIIIIIIPPPP_ **

He feels the seam of his pants tear open, and feels his face heat up in embarrassment, hoping no one was paying enough attention to hear the sound of tearing fabric. Gabriel’s fingers toy with the opened seam, slipping in to take hold of Jack’s underwear and doing the same thing to the soft cotton as well. The flimsy fabric tears easily, and Jack whimpers quietly when he feels cold air blowing directly against the skin of his ass.

The back of his pants have been torn open, and he can tell that there is now a sizeable hole in his briefs aligned almost perfectly with his entrance. The only things that stand between Gabriel and his entrance now are his own asschecks, which part easily for slick digits -- wet with what feels like lube -- when they press their way into his cleft and spread just enough for two fingers to press directly against his hole. He claps his hand over his mouth, and bites his lower lip for good measure to stifle any noise that might come from him as Gabriel’s fingers slowly enter him, breaching the tight rim of muscle and pressing against his inner walls.

The fingers twist this way and that, eagerly spreading the slick lube into and around as much of Jack’s hole as possible. Jack feels himself getting dizzy, and his body sways, stumbling a little -- along with Gabriel behind him -- when the train pulls into a station and skids to a stop. He can feel the vibrations of countless footsteps on the floor of the car, and he shudders.

The music from his headphones have more or less become white noise, and unable to see anything, all Jack can focus on is the feeling of Gabriel’s fingers inside of him, scissoring back and forth inside of him, stretching him out, here in public, for anyone to see if they only bothered to glance at the couple in the corner for more than a few seconds. The thought of being seen, of being caught sends a shiver of arousal up his spine, and Jack can feel his ears begin to burn.

The train begins to move once more, and a third finger is added. Jack keens, biting into his lower lip hard enough to bleed when Gabriel crowds him back into the corner even more. He feels Gabriel’s hard erection press against his hip, and he whimpers quietly when he feels Gabriel begin to grind against him. Even through the thick fabric, Jack swears he can almost feel every throb of Gabriel’s cock as it rubs against him. The hot breath on his neck puffing against him with every rock of Gabriel’s hips heats him up even further.

He feels dizzy.

Dizzy from the endless swaying of the train car; dizzy from the heat emanating off Gabriel’s body like an oven; dizzy from the sensation of Gabriel’s fingers prodding at his prostate, causing his knees to buckle with each press; and worst of all, dizzy from the realization that they’re still in public, still in the middle of their ride home in a dirty subway car, and borderline fucking right out in the open where anyone can see.

Humiliation flushes his cheeks. He hates how aroused the idea of getting caught makes him. Hates the idea that someone could see them getting it on like animals and _he wouldn’t even know_ . Hates how all he can focus on is the feeling of Gabriel inside him -- but not inside him in the way that he wants most right now -- and the stifling pressure of his cock trapped within the confines of his pants, throbbing almost painfully despite having been mostly ignored this entire time. Most of all, he hates how none of this is enough for him to call Gabriel to stop and cease this perverse little game for real, because _Gabriel_ is the one doing all this to him.

The train slows down again, and with it, the motion of Gabriel’s thick fingers. No longer scissoring or rubbing against Jack’s walls, they remain still, occasionally spreading every now and again. The thunderous vibrations of feet clomping on the floor of the car run through his spine again, and Jack swallows down a noise that threatens to erupt from his throat when he feels Gabriel's fingers thrust directly against his prostate before the doors even close.

A strangled moan manages to escape his lips, when another prod of those thick digits is enough to send his cock twitching.

“Gabe, please,” he pants quietly, face on fire and arousal burning inside him like a volcano, “Get on with it already… fuck me.”

Jack feels more than hears Gabriel chuckle against his back. He gasps when Gabriel's fingers leave him with a painfully empty feeling, soothed only barely when a kiss is pressed to his temple. He can feel Gabriel’s lips move, no doubt murmuring sweet nothings as his hands make swift work of his own belt and pants. Jack swallows the lump in his throat when he feels Gabriel's cock prod at him through the holes in his pants and briefs.

Gabriel slides into him without warning, hilting himself inside Jack with one quick stroke, and punching a distressingly loud groan from his lips. Jack's other hand flies to join the one already covering his mouth and his entire body shakes when Gabriel's thick cock presses insistently against his walls, occasionally brushing against his prostate and lighting up sparks of sensation all throughout his body.

He squirms in Gabriel's hold, attempting to make Gabriel move beyond just the simple grinding of his hips to the sway of the rail car. Sweat beads at his temple, and he feels his breathing grow shallower with every passing second. The longer they stay this way, the bigger the chances they’ll get caught. He needs Gabriel to hurry. They need to finish this quickly.

Jack nearly screams in frustration when the train rolls into another stop, and Gabriel’s hips cease all actions. It’s an agonizing wait for the doors to close and the train to move once more before Gabriel adjusts his stance and the pressure against his prostate is suddenly eased. His hole clenches in need. He’s desperate to finish, but Gabriel won’t allow him the satisfaction. The hard cock is nudging him everywhere except where he needs it most, and he squirms deliciously, his own hips rolling back to meet each of the painfully small thrusts of Gabriel’s hips, chasing release like his life depends on it.

His movements seem to egg Gabriel on, and before long the slow and steady minute rocking of hips make way for forceful thrusts. Each press of Gabriel’s cock into him hits directly against his prostate, lighting Jack up from the inside like fireworks.

It feels so good, having Gabriel inside him like this. He’s so desperate for release, so desperate to cum, and so desperate for his entire self to become undone, that he sobs openly, begging for Gabriel to finish him.

The nagging voice in his head screams at him to shut up, to stop broadcasting what he and Gabriel are doing, and that they’re going to get arrested for public indecency at this rate.

But he can’t find it in himself to care anymore, and it’s painfully obvious, with the brutal way Gabriel’s fat cock is slamming against his prostate, that Gabriel’s tossed all worries of getting caught out the window as well. A long, pleasured groan erupts from Gabriel as he offers one last, final and agonizingly hard thrust into Jack’s twitching hole. It’s loud enough for Jack to hear over the white noise of music in his headphones, and no doubt loud enough for the entire train to hear.

They’re so busted.

Jack's entire body seizes in ecstasy when he feel hot warmth flood his insides. Spurt after spurt of thick cum is emptied inside of him, and Jack's eyes nearly roll to the back of his head as he finds his own release without any help whatsoever. He lets out a choked, soundless groan as his hips convulse and his hole clenches rhythmically around Gabriel. His own cock twitches within the confines of his pants and underwear, pulses of hot milky cum jetting from the head of his cock and clinging to the fabric from inside. Jack's cheeks flush even darker when Gabriel's cock leaves him with a wet noise and he feels some of the hot cum in his hole trickle out before he can clench himself shut.

Fingers brush against his entrance, scooping up the wayward rivulet of cum, and brings it up to Jack's mouth. The wet digits force their way between chapped and scarred lips, pressing insistently against Jack's tongue until he sucks and licks off all the sour bitterness off the man's fingers to the point where he's satisfied.

“Enjoy yourself, cariño?” Gabriel chuckles against his ear. A hand reaches up and gently slides Jack’s headphones off to hang around his neck. Jack’s sex-hazed mind slowly comes back online, and he realizes that not only is the train slowing itself down to pull into the next stop, but there’s a distinct lack of sound beyond those of the train.

Jack’s jaw drops momentarily, and indignation burns in his reddened cheeks.

That night, one Gabriel Reyes finds himself locked out of his shared room with Jack Morrison wearing nothing but his birthday suit and a pair of socks. The rest of the crew members know better than to ask.


	5. Bukakke: Good for the Skin - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A huge sigh of relief flares from Gabriel’s nostrils not but a second after the council member leaves his office and the door clicks shut behind her. His gaze immediately shoots down to his groin to glare at the cause of his torment for the last hour and a half. Blue eyes stare back up at him owlishly from between his knees beneath the desk._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 4: Bukakke**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Implied Exhibitionism, Oral Sex, Facials

A huge sigh of relief flares from Gabriel’s nostrils not but a second after the council member leaves his office and the door clicks shut behind her. His gaze immediately shoots down to his groin to glare at the cause of his torment for the last hour and a half. Blue eyes stare back up at him owlishly from between his knees beneath the desk. They sparkle with an innocence so fake that Gabriel nearly boxes Jack’s ears for even trying. His eyes narrow ominously, and Jack chuckles around him, sending vibrations directly into the heavy cock occupying his throat. Gabriel closes his eyes and his head tips back, as he groans in pleasure at the sensation. Taking that as encouragement, Jack bobs his head, swallowing each time his lips makes contact with the base of Gabriel’s cock. Gabriel can feel himself being all but shoved to the edge of release as Jack’s throat loosens and tightens rhythmically around the very tip of his dick. 

He feels Jack pull back until only the head of his cock remains in that wet heat, and groans at the partial loss. When hears Jack take a deep breath through his nose, however, Gabriel knows he should brace himself. He grips the armrests of his chair tightly, and the hard plastic creaks under the pressure. Sure enough, Jack surges back forward, taking the entirety of Gabriel’s cock into his mouth and down his throat, and the action punches a groan out of Gabriel’s chest. Pleasure wracks Gabriel’s body as Jack presses his nose into Gabriel’s groin, and groans around him as he breathes in the heady scent of musk from the thatch of wiry, black hair. Gabriel can feel his cock throb and twitch in warning, and he knows he only has a few seconds before he topples over the edge.

Gabriel can never resist the hot and bothered look on Jack’s face whenever he finishes blowing Gabriel’s cock, and it tears him apart to decide where he exactly wants to cum.

Jack would no doubt love it Gabriel came in his mouth, the cum slut. And seeing that tiny dribble of cum trickle out the corner of Jack’s rose-pink mouth after he swallows every other bit of his load never fails to send a shock of arousal back down to his cock and stir it back to life again. However, as fun as that may be, Jack would see it as getting a reward for a job well done, and the last thing Gabriel wants is to encourage him to keep pulling these kinds of shitty stunts. Not that Gabriel would ever say no to a blowjob from his boyfriend, but he can’t exactly enjoy them to their fullest extent when he’s being bitched at for god knows what by some bitchy UN Council member with a stick up her ass the size of Gibraltar’s radio tower.

Not to mention, The look on Jack’s face after Gabriel cums in his mouth is nothing compared to how charming and erotic it is to cum on Jack’s face. There’s almost nothing as arousing as seeing splotches of his own milky white cum splatter across Jack's face, blotting out parts of his heavily flushed cheeks and several constellations of freckles that dot across them. And the thought that he could ‘accidentally’ miss Jack’s face all together and land some shots on that gaudy signature blue duster? Icing on the cake, my friend. Literally.

Groaning at that mental picture, Gabriel tugs on Jack's hair, gloved fingers grabbing hold of now-messy blond locks, and pulling himself out of that intensely hot suction. His other hand strokes his throbbing wet cock, pushing him further and further over the edge. With a loud groan of Jack's name, Gabriel aims his cock at Jack's face, letting ropes of thick cum gush out over ruddy cheeks, and plush, open lips. He misses Jack's mouth entirely -- completely intentionally, mind you, -- and feels slightly bad when a jet of cloudy liquid spurts over a brow and close eyelid. 

But only slightly. 

Jack looks beautiful like this: filthy with Gabriel’s spent cum, tacky and warm on his face; a ruddy blush of arousal staining his cheeks; and down on his knees between Gabriel’s legs. He could definitely get used to this sight.

“You look gorgeous, Jackie,” Gabriel chuckles, letting go of Jack's hair and patting him gently on the cheek. He receives a one-eyed glare and a one-fingered salute from Jack for the patronizing gesture.

“Shut up and get me a tissue already, you asshole. You even got some on my coat.”

Gabriel grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG. Look at what my friend [orenjimaru](http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/151387114490/good-for-the-skin-jive-overwatch-video-game) drew for me for this Kinktober fill!! AAAAAHHHHHH!
> 
> Her art is amazing. Please go check out her stuff!1


	6. Restraint: You Hold the Key - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gabriel knows better than to believe anything good can come from the words, “I have a present for you,” especially when Jack Morrison is the one saying them. Especially when he has that stupid grin on his face -- the one you would only find on someone intent on stirring up trouble._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 5: Restraint**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Groping, Chastity Devices

Gabriel knows better than to believe anything good can come from the words, “I have a present for you,” especially when Jack Morrison is the one saying them. Especially when he has that stupid grin on his face -- the one you would only find on someone intent on stirring up trouble. He sighs, turning off the tablet in his hands and sitting it on the night stand before he gives Jack his full, undivided attention.

Beaming, Jack hops onto the bed next to him, handing him a rather small, nondescript brown cardboard box and urging him to open it. He half expects spring snakes to pop open the second he lifts the lid, and half expects to find nothing but another box inside of it.

He doesn’t expect the reality of the box’s contents at all.

“A cock cage?” Gabriel asks, taking it out of the box and examining it. He feels a small rush of heat churn in lower body when he thumbs the sleek curve of the clear plastic. How did-?

“I know we've never really talked about it, but I figured that since you love being tied up and denied so much, that we could give this a try?” Jack explains, hesitation and worry coloring his every word. Gabriel can almost feel the anxiety emanating from him with how nervous he seems. A rush of affection swells in his chest along with a flare of arousal going off in his gut.

He wraps his arm around Jack's shoulder and pulls him close, chuckling slightly when Jack startles a bit. “I love it, babe,” Gabriel says fondly, kissing Jack on the temple and rubbing his shoulder.

A quiet sigh leaves Jack's lips and Gabriel can feel all the tension in Jack’s body leave him. “Oh, good,” Jack replies, voice still somewhat unsure.

Gabriel kisses him again, this time pressing his mouth against Jack's and nipping at his pink lips. He turns his body towards him,  slipping his hand off of Jack's shoulder and  letting it run down the curve of his spine until it settles at Jack's lower back. His other hand snakes underneath the front of Jack's shirt, rubbing at firm abs and the thin trail of blond hairs just below a navel.

“I can’t wait to put it on, Jackie,” he murmurs into Jack's ear, letting the hand on Jack's stomach slide lower and lower until it cups the very beginnings of a hard erection. He grasps Jack's cock through the fabric, giving it a few rough strokes before he asks, “Wanna give me one last good, hard fuck before you lock me up?”

Jack pounces Gabriel with an eagerness he could swear he’s never seen before.

It's several hours before they're both fucked out, and Gabriel can only be thankful that his cock is too worn out to achieve an erection when a ripple of excitement runs up his spine at the sight of Jack climbing back onto the bed with a warm wet cloth in one hand and the box with the cage in the other.

He can hardly wait.

A shiver of excitement rolls up Gabriel’s  spine when Jack finishes cleaning his flaccid cock and begins to coat it with a thin layer of lube. “To help get it on and also to keep you comfortable,” Jack explains when Gabriel raises an eyebrow. It's a suitable answer, and Gabriel finds his heart warming up again at the realization that Jack had not only been looking into these restraints for Gabriel's sake, but he was also dedicated enough to do in-depth research just to make sure sure Gabriel would be happy and comfortable being locked up.

Jack was so careful and meticulous in putting the cage onto Gabriel's cock that Gabriel barely even felt it when Jack had even slipped the clear plastic ring on his shaft and pulled his balls through the hole. It doesn't take very long for Jack to get the pegs set up onto the ring, and an involuntary groan slips from Gabriel's lips when he feels the pleasurable pinch between the base of his cock and his scrotum when plastic cage holding his shaft is firmly pushed into place.

Gabriel feels a shiver run up his spine and he licks his lips reflexively when he hears the telltale click of the key being turned in the padlock, announcing Gabriel’s caged status with a metallic finality.

“It looks even better on you than I'd hoped, Gabe. Perfect, even,” Jack coos, kissing the hard plastic before pulling himself completely upright and kissing Gabriel on the lips. Gabriel kisses back, a storm of excitement churning in his body at the pinch of hard plastic around his cock when he feels himself getting aroused again.

He thinks to Jack's mission scheduled next week and eyes his nearly roll to the back of his head in ecstasy. The thought of Jack leaving Gabriel’s dick locked away until god-knows-when he'll be back…

“Perfect,” he agrees breathlessly.


	7. Size Difference: Mausebär - Rein76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _A spur-of-the-moment press of the lips that wasn’t really supposed to mean anything quickly heated up into a passionate tangle of scarred lips and eager tongues, and before long, Jack found himself sitting astride Reinhardt’s lap, half-naked and grinding against Reinhardt in almost the exact same state._   
> **Kinktober Day 6: Size Difference**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Blind Character, Size Difference, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Begging, Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Anal Sex

Make no mistake, Jack had his fair share of dick before. He's had enough experience to have seen cocks of all shapes and sizes: big ones, small ones, thin ones, and thick ones. But never before had he seen or experienced one quite like Reinhardt’s.

There were rumors, of course, back in the days of Overwatch proper, that Reinhardt’s equipment was proportional to the rest of him, but there were also exaggerations that it was that of a size of a horse, a rhino’s, a whale’s, and so forth and so on. Ridiculous rumors that Jack never bothered to pay any attention to -- especially when he had other more important matters to concern himself with as Strike Commander.

Now, nearly decades later, he sits on a bed atop the man in question, and thinks back to those rumors, and worries about just how true they were.

It started as an innocent kiss blamed on the influence of alcohol. The German beer that Reinhardt had stashed away and brought out to celebrate Soldier: 76’s recruitment -- and thus, Jack’s return -- to Overwatch, was strong, yes, but both men knew it wasn’t nearly enough to affect either of them. Even in his older age, the effects of the SEP were still going strong, and Jack’s body still metabolized far faster than any normal human’s; getting drunk was almost an impossibility for him unless he literally drank out an entire bar’s stock of alcohol. While not a super-soldier in the genetically modified sense, Reinhardt was still a German, and this was his beer of choice for a reason; it was strong and flavorful, just like him. He had an alcohol tolerance that could match nearly three times the average heavy drinker’s, and after having only had two measly beers…

Lack of sobriety was just a thinly-veiled excuse.

A spur-of-the-moment press of the lips that wasn’t really supposed to mean anything quickly heated up into a passionate tangle of scarred lips and eager tongues, and before long, Jack found himself sitting astride Reinhardt’s lap, half-naked and grinding against Reinhardt in almost the exact same state. He couldn’t see it -- he couldn’t see anything, what with his visor sitting atop the nightstand -- but could certainly feel the hot throbbing length pressed against his ass. Even through the thin layers of fabric that separated them both, Jack could tell just how sizeable Reinhardt was, and he swallowed the lump formed in his throat. Its sheer mass was intimidating, to say the very least.

“We do not have to go any further if you do not wish to, Jack,” Reinhardt offers, sensing the tension in Jack’s body.  His thumbs rub gentle circles in Jack’s hips as his large fingers caress the sides of Jack’s body, warm hands brushing against slightly exposed skin as Jack’s shirt rides up just slightly with each pass upwards. It tickles, and Jack fights against the shiver that runs up his spine at the realization of just how large Reinhardt’s hands are in comparison to Jack’s own torso.

Jack shakes his head.

“No, I want to,” he insists. And he does, badly. It had been so long since he had fallen into bed with anyone else -- months, perhaps, or even years, -- that the desperate desire to continue burns inside of him, hot enough to enkindle even the alarms ringing in his head at Reinhardt’s size. “Just… let me see it first so I can make up my mind.” He winces at how unsure he sounds.

Reinhardt chuckles, “Technically, that is not-”  

“You know what I mean,” Jack grumbles, interrupting. He is in no mood for games or jokes, still very much keyed up from the intense session of grinding they had but a few moments ago before Reinhardt had so considerately interrupted. Heat burns in Jack's cheeks; he feels no better than a horny teenager, so eager and desperate for action that nearly nothing else mattered. He can just feel the annoyingly doting smile on Reinhardt’s face at his own impatience, and grumbles inwardly as the tips of his ears begin to burn as well.

“Very well,” Reinhardt concedes, gently lifting Jack off of his lap and allowing the both of them to remove the very last bits of clothing from their lower bodies. Boxers, briefs, and pants are shucked with little ceremony and tossed to the floor. Jack groans quietly as Reinhardt takes him back into his lap once more, feeling his cock twitch at the sensation of his own skin making direct contact with Reinhardt’s own.

“Take as much time as you need to ‘see’, Jack,” Reinhardt murmurs, adjusting himself briefly before settling his hands on Jack’s hips once more.

A surprised gasp makes its way past Jack’s lips at the feeling of Reinhardt’s throbbing hard shaft being pressed against his, both cocks hot and standing ready at attention, framed between Reinhardt's furry stomach and Jack's own, still covered by his black shirt. He bites his lip, even with only just his dick pressed against Reinhardt’s shaft, he can already tell that Reinhardt’s cock was far larger than his own. Hesitantly, he slides his hands down Reinhardt’s front, gun-calloused fingers running down the large expanse of heavy muscles, thick hair, and scarred skin -- “That feels good, _liebling_ …” -- until they pause their journey right at the thick thatch of hair just above their destination.

“Jack?” Reinhardt asks, slightly concerned.

Jack shakes his head, breathing sharply through his nose and feeling his heart race as his hands ventured even lower. His lips part ever so slightly and he breathes out in slight awe when his fingers finally wrap themselves around a thick shaft, warm and pulsing beneath his touch, and almost harder than steel. His eyebrows raise and his eyes widen as he takes in the feeling and extent of Reinhardt’s girth. It feels nearly as thick as his own wrist, and Jack can feel his hole clench down in anticipation of having it inside of him. A groan escapes at the same time one leaves Reinhardt’s chest, and Jack feels his own cock twitch, precum beading at his tip as arousal begins to flare up even more with every passing second that his hands explore the impressive expanse of Reinhardt’s generous cock.

His excitement grows more and more as he continues to touch and feel and map out every ridge, every vein, every bump and curve of Reinhardt’s length until he can barely hear Reinhardt address him through the roaring rush of blood pumping in his veins, the loud drumming beats of his heart, and the heavy panting of his own lungs.

“Jack, please,” Reinhardt chokes out, his grip on Jack's hips tightening almost painfully. Jack can feel the tensing of Reinhardt’s thighs beneath his own, and the heavy cock throbbing in his hands, precum slowly beading out the sizeable slit and slicking his hands as they run along silken steel. He licks his lips, mouth running dry as he can just sense Reinhardt’s gaze burning holes in him.

“Y-yeah,” Jack nods hesitantly, taking his hands off of Reinhardt’s cock, and moving them to rest on his shoulders for balance. He lifts himself off of Reinhardt’s lap and settles his weight on his knees. “Just… go slow.”

“Understood,” Reinhardt answers him. The bed shifts, groaning minutely as Reinhardt reaches over to fetch the lube and condoms from the nightstand. Jack's breath hitches at the sound of a plastic cap being flipped open, and his grip on Reinhardt’s shoulders tightens as he waits in anticipation for Reinhardt to make his next move.

Except, for a long moment, nothing happens. Beyond running a hand along a pale and scarred hip, Reinhardt makes no move to touch Jack, and it doesn't take long for Jack to get impatient. He grows restless, disguising his squirming as little more than a simple redistribution of weight between his knees until finally, finally, the hand at his hip reaches behind him and spreads the cleft of his ass.

Jack just about jumps out of his skin at the feeling of lubed fingers rubbing against his entrance, when he realizes there is no shocking chill accompanying feeling of slippery slick being smeared against his twitching hole.

Was that why it so long for Reinhardt to do anything? He was waiting for the lube to warm up for Jack's sake? A rush of embarrassment makes its way to Jack's cheeks, and he feels his face begin to heat up. The thoughtfulness of Reinhardt never failed to catch him off-guard, and his heart thumps off-beat for a moment in his chest.

The touching moment is quickly pushed from his mind when the rubbing at Jack's  furled entrance soon turns into an insistent pressure, pushing inwards until the tight hole is penetrated by a thick finger. A hitched groan escapes from Jack’s mouth, unbidden, as the digit ventures deeper and deeper inside of him, pressing against his walls and stretching his hole all the while. His eyes drift shut in focus, and he clenches against the lone finger when it finally sinks down to the knuckle.

 _Fuck_ . It’s just one of Reinhardt’s fingers, but it’s so large and thick that it feels like the equivalent of just two of Jack's own. He squirms a little against Reinhardt as the digit pushes in and out of him, spreading more lube along his inner walls. It doesn’t take long for his body to become used to the size, and murmuring a quiet warning, Reinhardt slips a second finger into Jack’s hole. A strangled groan leaves Jack’s lips as he feels himself stretch even more, the equivalent of four of his own fingers rubbing and scissoring against his walls, pistoning gently in and out, and just _barely_ brushing against his prostate.

“Reinhardt, please,” Jack sobs, digging his nails into muscled shoulders as he feels his cock twitch and dribble out a steady stream of precum at the sensation. Sweat dots his forehead and soaks through his regulation shirt. He can’t take much more teasing. He needs to cum. On Reinhardt’s fingers, on his cock -- it doesn’t matter which. It’s too much. His heart is beating out of his chest and he can feel his cock and balls throb for attention.

“Shh, Jack, you need to relax,” Reinhardt pulls Jack closer to him, holding Jack’s shaking body against his firm chest. “Your body is not ready yet, and I do not wish to hurt you. Just a little more, Mausebär, and I will enter you, I promise.” He holds still, waiting until he can feel Jack’s stuttering breaths slow and his body relax against him.

“Last one, Jack, you are almost there,” he murmurs against Jack’s temple, pulling his fingers out until only the tips of the two digits remain inside of Jack’s body. Gingerly, he spreads his fingers, stretching out Jack’s entrance until a third fingertip is able to slip inside. Jack sobs against his neck, begging for Reinhardt to end his suffering when all three fingers press inside of him, taking great care to avoid his prostate and any other sensitive nerve endings inside of him. Reinhardt holds his fingers there for several moments, unmoving, murmuring quiet encouragements in Jack’s ears all the while. When he finally feels his fingers have sufficiently stretched Jack enough to comfortably take in his cock, he gingerly slips them out of Jack’s entrance. He breathes in sharply through his nose when he feels that ring of muscle attempt to clench around his fingertips as they leave that tight, wet heat as if trying to pull them back inside.

“Please, please, please… Reinhardt, I can’t-” Jack begins to babble, lower lip bleeding from being bitten too hard in the efforts to stifle his own begging. Reinhardt shushes him, reaching over to take the previously-forgotten foil packet in his hands before Jack’s own stops him. “N-No, don’t… I want to feel you.”

It’s Reinhardt’s turn to blush, and his nostrils flare. “Are you sure, Jack?” he asks cautiously.

When Jack replies with a firm nod and a breathy, “Yes, please,” Reinhardt squares himself up, presses the head of his dripping cock against Jack’s entrance and groans in ecstasy as Jack wet heat slowly envelops him.

Jack can’t recall the last time he’s been so full, so stretched. The heat of Reinhardt’s cock burns him like a brand from the inside out, the hefty girth stretching him even more than those thick fingers did, almost impossibly so. Jack is barely able to take the entirety of Reinhardt’s massive cock inside of him for more than a few seconds before his body seizes up completely.  He lets out a sobbing moan as he cums, cock spurting ropes of milky seed onto his black shirt and Reinhardt’s stomach. His ass clenches around that thick, imposing mass inside of him, and his body shakes from the intensity of it all. His world gets lost in a haze of white, bright enough to blot out the vast darkness in his eyes, and he can almost swear he loses consciousness for several seconds before the rush of his orgasm wanes and leaves his shaking body.

“J-Jack,” Reinhardt’s strangled groan rumbles against his ear, and sends a shiver up Jack’s spine. He isn’t quite ready for a second round just yet, but Reinhardt had been so patient, so attentive, and so generous in his care for Jack that there is no way on earth Jack would leave him be.

“It’s okay, Reinhardt,” he replies breathlessly, “It’s okay, do what you need to. Cum inside of me.”

He wraps his arms tightly around Reinhardt’s neck, and falls backwards onto the mattress, letting Reinhardt indulge himself in his body until they are both finally satisfied.


	8. Pet Play: Here, Boy! - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Gabe, I'm starting to get the feeling my faithful dog no longer wants the treat his master has for him,” Jack pouts from atop their bed. His back leans against the headboard with his legs bent and spread, allowing him to watch Gabriel from his seat._
> 
>  
> 
> **Kinktober Day 7: Pet Play**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Pet Play, Cock  & Ball Torture, Masturbation, Gags, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes,

“Gabe, I'm starting to get the feeling my faithful dog no longer wants the treat his master has for him,” Jack pouts from atop their bed. His back leans against the headboard with his legs bent and spread, allowing him to watch Gabriel from his seat. A hand tugs rhythmically at his hard cock, jutting up from his opened fly.

Gabriel’s frustration grows by the minute as he attempts to crawl his way over as quickly and carefully as possible without . His erection throbs between his legs, drops of precum leaking from its tip and dotting the cold hardwood floor with every shift Gabriel makes of his body. The humbler trapping his balls tug at them every time his legs straighten out beyond a 90 degree angle at the hips. The hook in his ass -- with a furry tail crudely attached to the straightened portion of steel --  tugs backwards every time his body curls forward; the rope tying it to the thick collar around his neck and braided into the leather taught and unrelenting as it keeps the unforgiving metal in his ass in place.

It hurts, but the pain is almost nothing compared to the arousal it brings Gabriel with each shift of his body. His cock twitches with each tug of sturdy wood at his balls and each jerk of the thick rope at his back.

“I'm getting tired of waiting, Gabriel,” Jack drawls. The hand at his cock begins to slow, tightening around the heavy shaft, and his breaths have begun to deepen.  Gabriel can see the steady, glistening trickle of precum dribbling out of that rosy pink head, and his mouth waters. Just a few more feet. Just a little bit more. Only a few feet separates him from the bed. He's almost there.

Jack's impassive gaze continues to follow him as he shakily closes in on those last few inches, each step forward tugging balls away from his body and pulling painfully at the hook. Beads of sweat roll down his body, trickling down his arms and the backs of his thighs with each movement. Those last few inches feel like completely and utter agony , which Gabriel endures with his teeth clenched firmly against the rubber gag in his mouth until finally, finally, _finally,_ he reaches the foot of the bed, and he all but collapses at the end.

“What a good boy you are, Gabriel,” he hears Jack call to him sounding quite pleased. Gabriel lets out a sigh of relief. He did it. Now the agony can finally stop. He waits for a moment, head resting against the cool sheets hanging from the mattress, and tries to catch his breath.

Jack's voice slices through the hanging silence, bringing Gabriel back to attention. “ I hope you aren't planning on giving up,” he calls out, forcing Gabriel to peek over the side of the bed to see him. He hasn't moved a single inch, and from how he's still so calmly sitting with his back against the headboard, legs propped and spread so Gabriel can clearly see his hand still working at his hard cock, it's clear he has no intention of moving any time soon. Gabriel swallows around the ball gag, dreading Jack's next words.

“You don't really think that's it, do you?”Jack snorts, “ You still need to get up here to claim your reward. If you want my cock so badly, Gabe, you're going to have to come get it like a truly good boy.”

Gabriel whines from the back of his throat, huffing in exertion against the ball gag as he pulls his upper body onto the bed with his arms alone, fingers gripping the fitted sheet like a lifeline. He struggles to catch his breath as his body remains bent at the waist, legs and ass still hanging off the edge of the bed as the hook tugs insistently at his hole.

Despair and utter dread floods him at the realization that there is no avoiding the pain from the humbler if he wants to finish climbing onto the bed to claim his prize.

He looks at Jack desperately for help, and all Jack does is little more than smirk in reply.  The rising and falling of Jack’s chest speeds up as the hand at his cock quickens its pace. If Gabriel doesn't hurry, Jack is going to finish without him.

Desperation grips Gabriel by the throat, and his groans of pain become muffled by the ball gag as he hauls himself onto to feet. The humbler pulls at his testicles firmly, unyielding in its pressure the longer Gabriel remains unbent at the hip. His eyes water. He needs to hurry.

The deep breath he takes through his nose before he attempts to move does nothing to center him, and Gabriel screams against the gag as he hauls one leg up onto the bed. Though one leg is bent, the position forces the other to straighten out, causing it to push the humbler back on one side. And while not nearly as painful as having both legs straightened out, it's still agonizing enough to make Gabriel lose his balance.

A grave mistake.

His foot slips on the floor and he pitches forward, landing flat on his face and front atop the mattress. He screams again as his legs are both forced to straighten out against the bedding forcing sturdy wood and thick steel to yank mercilessly at the most delicate parts of his body. Gabriel scrambles to turn on his side, arranging himself into an almost fetal position to alleviate the straining of the hook and the agonizing stretching of his scrotum. He whimpers as he recovers from the torture, body twitching and shaking against the cotton sheets.

He hears a loud, drawn out moan from the head of the bed, and he whimpers, recognizing that noise for what it is. His gaze darts to the source, and sure enough, cum trickles from the head of Jack’s cock, cloudy seed dripping off of thick fingers and dotting the sheets, soaking into the cotton. A choked sob makes its way up his throat and through the ball gag as he watches Jack fetch a tissue from the box on the nightstand and wipe himself off. He failed.

He failed to claim his reward.

He failed to please his master.

Silence fills the room as Jack tosses the used tissue into the garbage and zips himself up, watching as Gabriel remains lying on his side, breath slowly coming to normal as the haze clears from his head. The sheets rustle and the bed dips down beside him as Jack makes his way over to him. Gabriel makes no efforts to move, holding still but pliant as Jack rolls him to his back, lifting his legs up to prevent the humbler from tugging as he inspect Gabriel for any signs of tearing or injury.

“I should’ve known this would happen,” he sighs, “You always were a bad boy.”

Gabriel doesn’t know what feels worse, his erection still standing firm and expectant between his legs, or the disappointment and guilt gnawing at him from inside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This did not turn out as I'd hoped. Might be re-writing this one at some other time. Whoops.
> 
> For those still not quite sure, you can find out what a humbler is [here](http://www.humbler.info/) (link is extremely NSFW).


	9. Latex/Leather: Black and Blue - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Gabriel wastes no time on getting started. He nearly flies off the bed in excitement, his state of nakedness doing nothing to stop him as he scrambles into their work room and rummages around. Jack holds back a chuckle at Gabriel's enthusiasm. He hadn't expected something so simple as a collar would send him into such a frenzy._
> 
>  
> 
> **Kinktober Day 8: Latex/Leather**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applicable Tags: Light BDSM Elements, Collars
> 
> No sex in this one, folks.

“A collar…?” Jack blinks up at Gabriel, body finally at complete ease thanks to Gabriel's attentive aftercare. His gaze darts over to the posture collar sitting not two feet away from them on the bed. Confusion colors his face.

“Not the posture collar,” Gabriel stops Jack's train of thought, “A normal collar. One that's more comfortable for you and can let us play for a bit longer.” He buries his face in Jack's neck, pressing soft kisses into his pale flesh.

“You sound like you've been thinking about this for a while,” Jack murmurs, kissing Gabriel's temple in reply. “Did you have something picked out for me already?”

“No, I don't,” Gabriel shakes his head. “I'm going to make one.”

The firmness of his voice leaves almost no room to argue, and Jack smiles. “Okay. I'll let you take care of it then.”

Gabriel wastes no time on getting started. He nearly flies off the bed in excitement, his state of nakedness doing nothing to stop him as he scrambles into their work room and rummages around. Jack holds back a chuckle at Gabriel's enthusiasm. He hadn't expected something so simple as a collar would send him into such a frenzy.

Gabriel returns to the bed with a tape measure in hand, eager as a puppy as he shuffles his way back across the sheets to Jack. Without a word, Jack tips his head back, giving Gabriel permission and access to his neck.

Gabriel's hands shake as they bring the tape measure up to Jack's neck, excitement pulsing through his veins as his mind runs through nearly endless possibilities for the collar. What color? What shape? What thickness? What sort of features? His train of thought only brakes when Jack laughs and pulls him in for a kiss, cooing something about how adorable Gabriel is when he gets excited about something.

“I’m not cute,” Gabriel grumbles, snapping to his senses. He pinches the tape off, making a note of the measurement.

“I said you were adorable,” Jack laughs again, pecking him on the cheek before he hops off the bed and disappears into the bathroom.

When not busy with his duties, Gabriel spends the rest of the week researching materials and techniques for making the perfect collar to suit Jack's pretty neck. Jack would be worried about Gabriel's obsessed fixation were it not for how touched he is at Gabriel's dedication and the way Gabriel's eyes light up when he consults Jack about details for the collar. He gives Gabriel his feedback and lets him be in his work.

That is, until one night Jack awakens to the sound of rhythmic tapping echoing from the workroom. The space beside him is cold, and the blankets on Gabriel’s side have no indication of having been touched. Blearily, he gets up from the bed, spotting the stream of light seeping into the dark bedroom from the crack between the door and the carpeted floor. He rubs his eyes, yawning and squinting in a half-sleep haze when he cracks open the door to see what the noise is all about.

He spots Gabriel at his desk, the stacks of papers from before placed on Jack’s desk instead -- Jack huffs a little, if Gabriel expects him to do his work for him, he has another thing coming -- and replaced with something Jack can’t quite see. Gabriel’s body blocks it from view. But whatever it is he’s working on, it involves some sort of mallet, as every few seconds Gabriel would fiddle with whatever he had in front of him and tap against something small and metallic before repeating the action over and over again.

“Gabe? What are you working on so late at night? Don't you have a mission tomorrow?” Jack asks curiously. He is met with no response, only the low mumbling of Gabriel to himself as he continues to drown in his focus on whatever it is he is working on. Scraps of what looks to be black fabric litters the floor around Gabriel’s work area, a pile of it sitting on Gabriel’s right side, tattered but left alone as Gabriel continues hammering away at whatever it is he’s preoccupied with. The intensity in which he's working has Jack curious. Padding over quietly, he makes his way closer to Gabriel at his desk,  who pays him no mind as the sound of metal colliding against metal continues to thump away.

Curious, Jack peeks over Gabriel's shoulder and his eyes widen in surprise. He quickly closes in on the last few remaining feet of space and grabs Gabriel by the arm, stopping him. The touch seems to knock Gabriel out of the siren spell of his work, and he jolts in his chair, shouting in alarm. He only barely realizes what's going on when his free hand stops only inches away from grabbing Jack -- who his body instinctively believed to be an enemy, what with the way Jack snuck up on him -- by the neck and throwing him down to the ground.

A huge sigh of relief escapes Gabriel’s mouth when he comes to his senses.

“Jesus Christ, Jackie, you know better than to sneak up on me like  that.,” Gabriel scolds, letting his hand drop.

Jack doesn’t look at all surprised at Gabriel’s actions, if anything, concern colors his face, as his stormy blue eyes dart between Gabriel’s face and the mess on the table. His eyes focus on the strip of azure blue sitting on the mahogany surface beneath the mallet and some sort of punching tool -- a thonging chisel, Gabriel later tells him -- gleaming at him like a beacon.

“You have a mission in the morning, babe. You need to get some rest,” Jack can’t tear his eyes away from that strip of blue, even when Gabriel answers him.

“I’m busy. I need to get this done,” he replies with a sense of finality, turning back to his task.

Jack’s brow furrows in concern, Gabriel’s broad shoulder blocks his view, and his gaze drifts to the other items on Gabriel’s desk. It settles on the pile of black sitting at Gabriel’s elbow. Now that he’s up close, he can see that not just any kind of fabric, but leather, so soft and supple that anyone would have made the same mistake. Jack’s eyes widen in recognition when he realizes just what exactly that pile of leather is. He bites his lip, worrying the tender pink flesh between his teeth for a few moments as he struggles to put his thoughts into words.

“Gabe, what are you doing? Isn’t that your coat? What happened to it?” he asks, unable to stop the questions from flying out in a panic.

Gabriel blinks back at him, taken slightly off-guard by the panic and worry in Jack’s voice. He answers simply, “I’m working on your collar, cariño. I wanted to finish it before I left.”

The response seems to only upset Jack even more, the edges of his mouth pulling down into a frown. “I can see that, but why did you cut up your coat? What happened to the leather you bought from that shop?”

Gabriel sighs, unscrewing the tip of his chisel and replacing with another one. “It wasn't soft enough, so I decided to use something else. My coat’s the only thing that works, I’m not going to use anything less.”

“But your coat… You loved that coat,” Jack protests softly.

“It’s just a coat. I can always get another one. I want this collar to be perfect,” Gabriel says, putting an end to their discussion. Blood rushes to his face, heart swelling at those words. Gabriel loved that coat more than anything -- Jack recalls a time where Gabriel went crazy when a hole got shot into it during combat -- and the fact that Gabriel is so willing to cut it up just to make this collar touches him more than he can say.

“Okay,” he answers simply, kissing Gabriel on the temple, before he leaves him to his work.

Gabriel makes it a point to meet Jack in their room before he leaves for his mission. He’s anxious, all nerves and frayed edges as he sits at the foot of the bed, fiddling with the collar he poured the last several days into. It’s nothing nearly as ornate as the posture collar; it’s a simple collar, a single band of azure blue hard leather, backed by the black soft leather of Gabriel’s coat and some padding for comfort.

There are no buckles, no fancy rivets outside of two tasteful ones framing the lone locking bolt that sits in the front, nothing extraneous to mar or hide the wonderfully meticulous hand-stitching on the leather. The brass of the bolt gleams along with the polished brushed surface of the unlocked padlock fed through it, and Gabriel’s breath catches in his throat at how beautiful the collar would look wrapped around Jack’s neck. His pale skin would contrast the black and blue wonderfully, and he swallows the lump in his throat at the thought of a matching leash clipped to the ring sitting just below where the padlock rests.

The door clicks open just as his cock stirs in his pants, and Gabriel tears his gaze away from the collar in his hands to Jack. They exchange smiles and wordless greetings, and Jack quickly makes his way over just as Gabriel stands up. Jack’s eyes immediately fall to the collar in Gabriel’s hands, a lovely blush forming on his face as his eyes twinkle in excitement. He smiles at Gabriel, kissing him briefly before stepping backwards and taking a deep breath to calm his racing heart.

Jack tips his head back, giving Gabriel access to his neck, bared to him like a blank canvas. Gabriel’s pupils blow wide as he wraps the collar around Jack’s neck, taking in the beautiful way the azure blue of the hard leather band and the black of the soft leather beneath paints his signature across Jack’s skin. His breath hitches, and he does his best to stem the arousal beginning to burn in his guts. He has to leave soon. There’s no time to do anything but indulge in the sight of the collar around Jack’s neck and burn it into his memory so it keeps him company until he returns.

The selfish part of Gabriel wants to pinch the padlock tight until clicks, leaving Jack locked and collared until he comes back, marking his signature on Jack’s neck for everyone to see and know at a glance who Jack belongs to. But the responsible part of him, the Blackwatch Commander inside of him that values professionalism and efficiency above all else tells him ‘absolutely not’. Instead, he taps the collar’s lock meaningfully, which is answered with a content hum from the throat beneath it. Gabriel’s gaze flits off the collar and back to Jack himself, whose eyes have not left him since the very beginning. The dedication and trust he sees there brings a warmth to his chest, and he tugs Jack in by the collar for a kiss.

“Be good while I’m gone,” he murmurs against Jack’s lips, reluctantly pulling away when his watch beeps the five minute warning signal.

“I await your next command,” Jack replies softly, offering a smile before planting one last kiss on Gabriel’s lips before he leaves. The collar remains on Jack’s neck, closed but unlocked, until word of Gabriel’s helicarrier departing is made official.

When Gabriel is finished with his mission weeks later, he returns to find Jack sitting atop their bed, sitting on his knees with his hands clasped neutrally in his lap. His eyes glow warmly as he greets Gabriel.

“Welcome home, master,” he says, lifting his head to take in Gabriel’s expression when the closed padlock on the collar around his neck glints in the light and draws his attention.

“Good boy,” Gabriel replies.


	10. Voyeurism: Hit the Showers - Mc76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He takes a deep breath, hands shaking as he opens the locker as quietly as he can, praying that any noise he makes can easily be drowned out by the sound of running water. His hands dig through the pile of neatly folded clothes inside, carefully peeling apart layer by layer so that he can easily restore them how they looked before he invaded Morrison’s privacy._
> 
> **Day 9: Voyeurism**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Applicable Tags: Masturbation, Voyeurism, Scent Kink, Nipple Play
> 
> Set in the [Just Desserts](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7753267/chapters/17678830) universe. Takes place before Just Desserts proper.

It's wrong.

Doing this is wrong and revolting, and Jesse knows it.

But the even the disgust at himself and the guilt storming in his gut isn't enough to stop him.

He takes a deep breath, hands shaking as he opens the locker as quietly as he can, praying that any noise he makes can easily be drowned out by the sound of running water. His hands dig through the pile of neatly folded clothes inside, carefully peeling apart layer by layer so that he can easily restore them how they looked before he invaded Morrison’s privacy.  At last, his hands make contact with his prize and he plucks them gently from the pile of clothes, quickly putting everything back into its proper order before he closes the locker door as quietly as possible.

He winces when he hears the hinge creak -- quiet in compared to the sound of the shower running, but to Jesse it’s as loud as a gunshot -- and he carefully scrambles away from the locker to his usual spot. Behind another set of lockers, Jesse can carefully peek out from cover and see everything there is to offer in the showers. In particular, the shower stall that Morrison is most fond of using. He can never be thankful enough that Morrison never bothered to actually make use of the shower curtain, and prays that he never will.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, Jesse quickly assesses the prize in his hand: Morrison’s jock strap. His hands shake. This is so wrong. It’s wrong, his brain screams at him as he brings the navy blue fabric to his face and buries his nose into the worn cotton. His eyes roll to the back of his head in ecstasy when the smell of sweat, leather, and a heady scent distinct to Morrison hits him. Jesse’s cock twitches in his pants and he bites down the groan bubbling from his chest. He continues to breathe in through the cotton and elastic, hastily reaching down to free his erection from the stifling confines of his own jeans and underwear.

He tucks the waistband of his boxers behind his balls, squeezing them just to curb his arousal before taking his cock in his hand and peeling his foreskin back. His other hand presses the jockstrap to his face even harder, and he inhales even deeper. He takes another hit of the heavy scent, and bites back another groan when his cock twitches in his grasp. _God_ , Morrison smells good. At least, his jockstrap does; and Jesse can only tug at his cock, imagining what it would smell like if he were to bury his face directly into Morrison’s crotch, close enough to taste his cock and lick the sweat off his balls. He shivers at the wrongness of what he’s doing, and gives his dick a harsh squeeze to stave off his arousal once more.

A happy contented moan cutting through the static of the shower shakes him out of his scent-induced trance, and Jesse immediately lets go of his cock, ripping the jockstrap away from his face as he begins searching desperately for a place to hide. When he realizes that the moan was not from him, but from Morrison, he can’t help but take a peek. He licks his lips when he takes in the sight, cock twitching in approval.

From his spot behind the lockers, he watches as Morrison washes his hair, muscles rippling with each movement as he reaches up to scrub the shampoo into his golden locks. His eyes settle on the swell of Morrison’s butt, his firm cheeks almost taunting him, swaying when Morrison shifts his weight from one leg to another. His mouth feels dry. He licks his lips and swallows the lump in his throat, hand dropping to his cock once more and circling the base tightly as his imagination runs wild.

He imagines pressing himself against that broad back, his own hands running down that pale expanse of flesh, and settling at that trim waist. He imagines those faint, blue dotted bruises at Morrison’s hips are his own, and not the work of dark hands belonging to someone else. He imagines himself pressing his throbbing cock against that pert ass, and Morrison rocking back against him in eagerness. His hand shakes in excitement as it brings Morrison’s jockstrap back to his face, and his cock lets out a drip of clear fluid as it gives another twitch.

Morrison turns around, letting the hot spray of water run down his back and rinse off the suds. Jesse quickly ducks behind the locker, thanking the powers that be for Morrison's  eyes remaining closed as he faces the rest of the locker room. Unable to resist, Jesse peeks out once more to continue watching.

His jaw drops when he sees Morrison's front clear as day, running his hands up and down his body, giving a half-hard erection a tug before settling his hands on his chest. A pretty flush blooms on his face and begins to spread down his neck and past his collarbone as his hands grope at his firm pecs, massaging the firm yet supple muscles. A small gasp escapes his plush lips when his fingers take hold of his firm nipples, pinching and tugging at sensitive flesh. From the way Morrison is quietly moaning, head titled back in pleasure, Jesse can only assume that his nipples must be sensitive, as it takes almost no time at all for Morrison's cock to stand at complete attention. Those pretty lips part in a rather audible moan as his hands tug rather harshly at now flushed and erect nipples, and Jesse swallows the sympathetic moan welling from his chest when his cock twitches in time with Morrison’s own.

Jesse pumps his dick, jockstrap all but forgotten as he continues watching Morrison, whose hand has dropped from his nipple and taken a hold of his cock. His head tips back as a heavy moan escapes him, one hand still pinching at a sensitive nipple while the other jerks at his cock. Jesse can't tell if it's water or pre-cum dripping from the tip of Morrison's cock, but he honestly doesn't care. All that matters is that he's stroking himself to the same rhythm as Morrison is doing to himself.

Unconsciously, he brings the jockstrap back to his face, biting back a groan at the realization that Morrison's strap no doubt smells completely different than he does now, lathered and clean with the scent of soap. The musk hits him like another dose of a drug, and Jesse struggles to stave off his death march towards the edge.

Morrison's hand flits between his two erect and swollen nipples, and before long, his hand drops to press behind his balls. Jesse's mouth runs dry again, and he all but holds his breath when he watches Morrison turn back around to face the stall, hand still on his cock.

His breath catches in his throat when one of Morrison's hands reach behind him, and Morrison lets out a long, drawn out keening moan when it takes hold of an asscheek. It pulls the pert, round flesh from its brother, parting the cleft easily.

Jesse's jaw drops completely and his cock gives another aroused twitch at the sight of something shockingly blue peeking out from between two pale ass cheeks. _Holy fucking shit._ He never, in a million years would have guessed that prim, proper, and _untouchable_ Strike Commander Morrison would be so shameless and bold as to walk around with a toy in his ass. He inadvertently gasps against the jockstrap held to his face, briefly tasting salt and just a hint of bitterness, and muffles his groans by biting into the navy blue fabric.

His hand strokes at his cock mindlessly as he continues watching. Morrison taps firmly at the toy between his cheeks, moaning oh so prettily when his ass clenches around the hard silicon. Whimpers and gasps intersperse with his moans, and when the hand finally takes hold of the base of the toy, Morrison lets out a loud, choked groan of pleasure. His head tips back, and while Jesse can't see it, he can picture in his mind Morrison's flushed face turning an even deeper shade of red, eyes closed, and those pretty blond lashes fluttering as his eyes fail to remain open.

The hand tugs at the toy, and Jesse can swear he can almost see the rim of Jack's entrance stretching wider as he tugs at the toy, groaning all the while. His other hand has abandoned its duty of keeping Morrison's ass spread, and it returns back to, his front, no doubt stroking his cock in rhythm to the other fucking the toy in and out of his hole.

Jesse curses as he feels himself draw closer and closer to the edge as he watches Morrison do the same. His sniffing of Morrison's jockstrap only grows stronger and more frequent, and the smell really is almost like a drug. Jesse's hand speeds up around his cock, and he watches as Jack's hands do the same. Everything is beginning to turn overwhelming -- the sight of Morrison pleasuring himself, the smell of Morrison's jockstrap, the nagging guilty feeling in his gut, and the the realization that he'll be caught  -- and he nearly loses it when Morrison lets out one final, long and drawn-out moan of ecstasy, his body twitching and seizing as it achieves orgasm.

He bites his lip hard enough to bleed, watching as Morrison’s hands slowly come down to a complete halt, letting go of both the toy and his cock, and he struggles to catch his breath.

Jesse takes another hit of the scent of Morrison's jockstrap, tongue darting out to taste the fabric once more. His hand continues to work at his throbbing and dripping cock, furiously stroking as Jesse chases his own climax.

It's when a distressingly calm and familiar voice speaks up from behind him, that Jesse's body jumps in surprise, and he cums all over his hands and the tiled floor of the locker room.

“And just what the fuck do you think you're doing, cabron?”

Jesse doesn't even need to turn around to know that the voice belongs to none other than Blackwatch Commander Reyes, who just caught Jesse McCree in the locker room not only masturbating as he watches their well-respected Strike Commander showering, but doing so with said Commander's own dirty jockstrap pressed against his face. He's mortified beyond belief. He wants to find a hole and bury himself alive in shame.

He can only hope his execution happens as quickly as possible.


	11. Edgeplay, Dirty Talk, Daddy, and Lactation: With Additional Vitamin D - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Let it be said that the Soldier Enhancement Program was one of the best and worst things that ever happened to Jack Morrison. It was expected that all participants would be affected in some way beyond their combat capabilities -- after all, there’s no consequence without cost -- but there was never even an inkling in Jack’s mind that the SEP would affect him like this._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 10, 12, 18, and 29: Edgeplay, Dirty Talk, Daddy, and Lactation**

Due to length, this chapter was placed in its own separate work:

####  [With Additional Vitamin D](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8278531)


	12. Videotaping: ForYourEyesOnly.mp4 - Reaper76 and Mc76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _His finger trembles in excitement when he sees the video attachment in the email. There is no mistaking what the file is, exactly. After all, what else could “ForYourEyesOnly.mp4” be?_
> 
> **Day 11: Videotaping**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Videotaping, Masturbation, Sex Toys

His finger trembles in excitement when he sees the video attachment in the email. There is no mistaking what the file is, exactly. After all, what else could “ForYourEyesOnly.mp4” be? He swallows. His heart races. His palms sweat as he taps his finger to hit Open, and holds his breath as the video loads.

He is greeted with the sight of Jack Morrison walking away from the camera and waving shyly as he reclines on what appears to be a hotel bed. He's nearly naked; the only clothing on his body is a pair of boxer-briefs, heather grey and contrasting very nicely against his pale skin. A pretty blush decorates his cheeks, his skin is flushed pink from the tips of his ears to just below his collarbone.

“I-I've never done this before, Gabe,” he hears Jack admit nervously, “Promise me you'll delete this when you're done, okay?” Jack takes a deep breath, closing his eyes as he begins to run his hands up and down his body. A hand settles at his chest, thumbing his nipple, teasing the bud until becomes erect before moving to the other one. Jack bites his lower lip, moaning quietly at the stimulation.

Meanwhile, his other hand settles at his groin, groping and stroking at the beginnings of an erection hidden beneath a thin layer of cotton. Jack's breaths gradually grow deeper and deeper as he continues teasing himself, switching back and forth between his nipples until they're both completely erect and an almost angry shade of red from stimulation. He stops teasing at his chest, letting his hand drift down to join the other at his crotch. One hand continues to stroke and squeeze and tease at the heavy, clothed erection while the other squeezes briefly at his testicles before thick fingertips gingerly press at the small area of flesh just behind them.

A loud groan escapes from Jack's lips, and his hand squeezes tightly at the head of his cock through his underwear. A small dark stain can be seen spreading where the tip presses against the grey fabric, and he watches in fascination as Jack presses a finger against the wet spot, moaning as it rubs minutely against where he presumes is where the slit of Jack's cock is.

Not a minute of Jack's careful teasing of himself passes before he quickly strips himself of his last remaining garment, back arching deliciously on burgundy bedsheets as the grey boxer-briefs slide down and off pale legs, only to be thrown somewhere off-camera. Jack moans as he takes his leaking cock in his hand, adjusting himself so he’s dead center of the screen.

“I thought about you all day,” Jack says, his gorgeous blue eyes opening briefly to stare directly into the camera, only to fall half-lidded when he coyly spreads his legs. The shockingly blue base of a toy can be seen peeking out from between the cleft of his ass, and Jack moans as his fingers press against the flat silicon surface.

He flips himself over on the mattress so his face presses against the sheets, and his ass in the air as if presenting himself for the camera. A heavy, ruddy cock hangs between two pale thighs, and Jack moans as he reaches down to wrap his fingers around it.

The other hand reaches behind him to take hold of the base of the toy, tugging it out slowly. Jack's rim stretches and clings to the toy as it is removed, revealing itself to be a phallus of a rather respectable size, and Jack whimpers quietly when the entire thing is removed from himself with a rather soft, wet pop.

“Oh god,” Jack groans, stroking his cock as he pushes the toy back into himself with a muffled squelch. Some sort of liquid drips from his hole when Jack begins to tug the toy back out, and it can only be assumed that it's likely lubrication of some kind given how the toy and the rim of Jack's entrance all but glisten with it.

His hands move in tandem with each other, and Jack's groans and whimpers become more and more audible as the movements pick up in speed.

“Fuck me, Gabe, please,” Jack pants desperately, moaning and twitching when his hand adjusts its grip and changes the angle of the dildo pushing back inside of him. Jack's whole body shakes as he continues to penetrate himself at that particular angle, and before long his thighs begin to shake and buckle in pleasure.

It doesn't take much longer for Jack to reach climax, and he does so, screaming in ecstasy as he presses the toy back inside of him one last time as deep as he possibly can. Thick spurts of cum shoot from the tip of his dick, splattering against the dark bedsheets and creating a rather interesting contrast between the milky white and burgundy red.

Jack flops onto the bed with a thump, and the toy falls out of his used hole. His entrance gapes, clenching around nothing and twitching as Jack slowly comes down from the his climax. He rolls over, carefully avoiding the wet spot on the bed as he takes his cum-soaked fingers into his mouth and licks up the mess, staring into the camera as he does so.

He spends few moments just laying there, chest rising and falling rapidly as he catches his breath through his nose. Jack's eyes never breaks their gaze from the camera, even when he sits up to offer a happy and satisfied smile.

The video ends with rather sweet and affectionate words from Jack after he finally fully recovers from his orgasm. A blindingly content smile flashes directly at the camera, saying, “I miss you, Gabe. Wish you were here. I'll be back soon,” just before the camera turns off.

Jesse swallows the lump in his throat and adjusts the erection straining at the front of his jeans. He feels guilty for having intruded on something so private meant to be shared only between his commanders. But not so guilty that he is above sending a copy of the video to himself.

Quickly, he forwards the message along with the attachment to his own email, gets rid of any trace of his access to Gabriel's phone — deleting the message from the Sent folder, marking it as Unread, and deleting the video from the temporary files folder — before wiping the device of his fingerprints and putting it back on Gabriel's desk where it was previously.

Jesse sits back in the chair just as Gabriel comes back to his office, crossing his legs to hide his erection, and praying way too loudly in his head for his boss to not notice anything amiss.


	13. Humiliation: Spit It Out - Reyes & McCree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“My office, Jesse. Now-” Reyes growls, his last word half-aborted as his eyes take in Jesse's state and the lockers behind him. His lips curl up, nose scrunching at the sight of the tiled floor, the side of the locker, and Jesse's own jeans. “_ After _you clean up.”_
> 
> **Kinktober Day 13: Humiliation**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Verbal Humiliation, Coming in Pants
> 
> Takes place immediately after [Hit the Showers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18924050).

Jesse's cock is still half-hard when Reyes walks over with brows furrowed, mouth pulled down in a frown, and a shade of red Jesse knows isn't from embarrassment. Reyes snatches the jockstrap out of Jesse's hands, looking utterly disgusted when he sees the slightly wet patch on the navy blue fabric from when Jesse briefly had it in his mouth.

“My office, Jesse. Now-” Reyes growls, his last word half-aborted as his eyes take in Jesse's state and the lockers behind him. His lips curl up, nose scrunching at the sight of the tiled floor, the side of the locker, and Jesse's own jeans. Flecks of Jesse’s semen dot the surfaces, clear evidence of Jesse’s presence and perverted antics. “ _After_ you clean up.”

“Ye-Yes, sir!” Jesse answers automatically, quickly scrambling off of his knees to stand up on his two feet.

Jesse’s dick flops almost comically from his open fly, and Reyes snorts both in amusement and disbelief at Jesse's shamelessness. He turns on his heel, walking off from whence he came, but not before throwing a casual, “Better hurry, else Jackie's gonna catch you.”

Blood rushes to Jesse's face — and he does his best to ignore how some of it rushes in the opposite direction and draws an interested twitch from his cock at the prospect of getting caught by Morrison — and without missing a beat, Jesse rushes off to find some cleaning supplies.

Ten minutes later, he finds himself sitting in a chair in Reyes’ office, doing his best to quell the erection pressing painfully against his fly as he waits for Reyes to say something. His arousal had dissipated during his cleanup in the locker room, but the sound of the shower suddenly stopping, the padding of wet feet in his direction, and the realization that Reyes had not only walked off with the jockstrap — meaning he had something planned for it — but there was no other form of underwear in the locker brought his cock to full attention just as he slipped out the door. So not only was Morrison walking around the watch point this entire time with a dildo in his ass, but he likely planned on continuing to do so without any underwear on — unless he planned to wear his dirty jock strap again, which was another matter that sent Jesse's cock throbbing in his pants.

“So can I ask what the hell you were doing with this?” Reyes asks; his voice knocks Jesse out of his thoughts. He tosses something onto his desk: Morrison’s jockstrap. A lump forms in his throat as he watches it slide across the polished wood surface and slow down to a complete stop just before it even touches the edge of Reyes’ desk. The wet stain on the navy surface has dried, much akin to Jesse’s own throat at the moment. He licks his lips, swallowing in the lump, and attempts to answer despite the fire burning in his face.

“I… I was masturbating, sir,” he replies, gaze dropping to the floor in shame. He’s so preoccupied with avoiding eye contact, that he completely misses the flash of recognition in Reyes’ eyes, as if something had just suddenly dawned on him. A switch flips in Reyes’ mind.

“But you weren’t _just_ masturbating, were you?” he prods, voice tinged with something Jesse can’t say he’s ever heard before. He shakes his head.

“N-No, sir.” Shame burns in his gut, arousal simmers in his groin.

“What else were you doing, Jesse?”

“I was…” His cock twitches in his pants when his eyes fall onto the navy blue jockstrap sitting so innocuously on Reyes’ desk. “I was…” He can’t seem to get the words out, humiliation choking him on his own words.

“What else were you doing, Jesse?” Reyes  asks again, leaning over and tapping on the desk, inches away from the stolen underwear.

“I was…” Jesse chokes out against the suffocating heat in his cheeks, “I was sniffin’ a jock strap.”

“You were sniffing a jock strap,” Reyes echoes, disgust oozing from each word. Jesse nods, trying not to let the tears forming in his eyes leak out and get the better of him. His cock throbs at the venom in Reyes’ voice, each jab at his dignity feeling like another squeeze at his cock and balls. “You were sniffing a jockstrap. And not just any jockstrap, is it?”

Jesse shakes his head again, “N-No, sir.”

“Whose jockstrap is it?”

He nearly sobs out the answer, “C-Commander Morrison’s, sir!” He can hardly breathe, the confession suffocates his lungs, and he can almost feel his cock leaking into his underwear again, twitching and straining against his jeans in arousal. He’s never felt this ashamed before in his life.

“You mean to tell me that I caught you in the locker rooms sniffing Jack Morrison’s dirty jock and jacking off like some filthy deviant?”

Nothing can stop the tears now, and Jesse cries as he nods furiously in answer. His body trembles in shame. “Y-Yes, sir…”

“And to make it even worse, you were doing all this while watching Morrison shower, weren’t you?”

“Yes, sir…”

“So summarize it all for me, Jesse,” Reyes says, voice somehow managing to pull off nonchalance and utter revulsion at the same time.

“I… I was masturbating in the locker room, watching Commander Morrison shower, and sniffing his jock strap….” Jesse chokes out, voice breaking every time his cock twitched and pumped out a blurt of precum. He hears Reyes sit up in his chair, and he chokes on a sob when he feels his face close to exploding in shame at how close he is to spilling himself in his pants, hands-free, from just being berated for his degenerate conduct.

“I didn't train you to be a Blackwatch Operative so you could use the skills I taught you to get your damn jollies off to your Strike Commander showering while sniffing his dirty stolen jock strap in a stinkin’ locker room,” Reyes hisses, his voice so loud in the empty, quiet room that it’s almost deafening to Jesse’s ears. “You’re a goddamn embarrassment, Jesse. I don’t recall having ever recruited such a filthy _pervert_.” The moment Reyes utters that final word is the moment Jesse loses it. Sobbing, and without a single thing besides his underwear making contact with his throbbing cock, he climaxes. Biting his lips down to stifle the sobbing groans erupting from his chest, Jesse spasms with each gush of cum spurting from his cock into his boxers. He clutches the side of the chair for stability so that he doesn’t somehow end up falling off, his grip so tight that the wood creaks beneath his fingers.

Reyes makes a disgusted noise from behind his desk, and blinking away the tears that had been prickling at the corners of his eyes, Jesse finally dares to look up. Reyes’ expression is just as it was before, only the revulsion in his face is even more apparent.

“Jesus fucking Christ, Jesse,” he says, voice dripping with a mix of awe and utter disdain, “Get out of my sight. If I ever catch you doing this again…”

He doesn’t even get the chance to finish before Jesse more or less hurls himself from the chair, nearly scrambling to leave the room like a dog with his tail between his legs. He’s bent over almost comically the entire way, hands over his crotch to hide the wet stain no doubt blotting at the front of his jeans. A knock suddenly sounds from the door, and before Reyes can even answer, it opens, nearly smashing Jesse in the face as it swings inwards.

“Oops! Sorry, Jesse!” Morrison says, visibly wincing a bit as he realizes he only narrowly avoided giving Jesse a concussion. He steps aside, holding the door open to make way. Flustered, Jesse bolts through the doorway, his posture unchanged even as he murmurs a greeting to the Strike Commander, praying that Morrison doesn’t get offended at his lack of manners. In fact, he pointedly avoids looking at Morrison at all, lest his gaze wander to the man’s crotch to confirm that he is, indeed, not wearing anything beneath those fatigue pants. He almost wants to punch himself in the dick when it gives another interested twitch at the thought.

Both Morrison and Reyes follow Jesse’s retreating back with their eyes until the door swings shut.

“What was that all abou-” Morrison begins to ask. His voice cuts off as he spots the navy blue jock strap sitting at the end of Reyes’ desk. “Why do you-?”

Reyes rolls his eyes and pointedly looks at the door as if that should be a sufficient enough of an answer. Morrison’s eyes widen, face flushing beet red as his mind reels. He sits down in Gabriel’s other chair, biting his lip when his ass makes contact with the seat.

“O-Oh.”


	14. Creampie & Felching: Sweeter Than Honey - Rein76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“_ L-Liebling, _that is unfair,” Reinhardt whines, voice sounding uncharacteristically strained. “I do wish to take this slow so that I do not hurt you, but you are making this very difficult.”_
> 
>  
> 
> **Day 14 & 15: Creampie & Felching**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Barebacking, Anal Sex, Creampie, Felching, Size Difference
> 
> Takes place immediately after [Mausebär ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/18862223)

Jack realizes his mistake the second his head hits the mattress. Reinhardt’s sheer size doesn’t allow him to rest on his back completely; thick, muscular thighs lift up the lower half of Jack's body to the point where he's nearly folded over, forcing his weight to center just below his shoulder blades. It's an uncomfortable position, but if it's what's needed in order to assist Reinhardt in reaching his end, Jack will readily endure it.

“Are you sure this is all right, Jack?” he hears Reinhardt ask from above him. He feels Reinhardt shift around him, massive hands moving from his hips to his waist and thick fingers cradling his lower back. They ease the weight off Jack's back somewhat, but when Reinhardt shifts again to get both of them into a more comfortable position, Jack nearly blacks out, gasping and moaning as he arches his back.

“Yeah, I’m sure,” Jack answers without a second thought. The sheer size of Reinhardt’s cock fills him completely — stretching his rim beyond belief — and every little bit of movement, every little shift in weight, every bit of motion, no matter how minor, presses Reinhardt that much harder against Jack's walls. Jack can only feel so lucky that the most sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him is somewhat spared, though he can still feel the rubbing of Reinhardt’s cock against it when he moves in a certain way.

Jack quickly discovers for himself just what that way is when Reinhardt leans forward to give himself better leverage over Jack’s smaller body. The action causes his cock to nudge against Jack’s swollen prostate, causing his back to arch in Reinhardt’s grip and sending pure pleasure rippling its way through him. His spent cock twitches, slowly being reawakened by the deliciously pleasant sensations being sent through his entire body thanks to Reinhardt’s unintentional movements. A strangled moan escapes him when he feels his length finally achieve full erection.

Reinhardt freezes at the noise, and while Jack can almost sense his anxiety emanating off of him like some tangible aura, the throbbing erection inside of him remains as hard as ever. Jack takes a deep breath, swallowing down the moan that bubbles from his chest as his own cock begins to demand attention, twitching and leaking once more.

He lets out a sobbing moan when Reinhardt begins to pull out of him, and his hands cling tightly onto a large, firm bicep and a meaty shoulder.

“No, don't!” Jack gasps, keening when Reinhardt pauses just a slight bit too late. Jack's swollen rim catches against the fat head of Reinhardt’s throbbing cock; the tugging-stretching sensation lights his body up with a flare of pain and pleasure. “I-I’m fine; keep going,” he says, struggling to keep his composure. He fights the urge to writhe beneath Reinhardt, to press himself upwards and spear himself once more with that huge cock in an attempt to push himself over the edge again.

For several moments, there is stillness and silence, and Jack can only assume Reinhardt is waiting for him to completely relax before he can continue. Though the effort is well-appreciated, Jack can't help but clench as hard as he can around Reinhardt’s heavy shaft, moaning wantonly and squirming in efforts to make him push all the way back inside of him.

Reinhardt yelps at the sudden vice grip around his cock, body jolting in surprise. His his hips unconsciously roll forward despite his previous efforts at remaining motionless, so much so that once again Jack is impaled half-way onto his imposing erection.

“ _L-Liebling_ , that is unfair,” Reinhardt whines, voice sounding uncharacteristically strained. “I do wish to take this slow so that I do not hurt you, but you are making this very difficult.”

“Keep going. I'm not going to break,” Jack replies, inwardly wincing at how the strain in his voice is no better than Reinhardt’s own. His head tips back against the mattress and his body arches in Reinhardt’s arms once more when the rest of that ridiculously thick cock hilts inside of him once more.

His hole flutters around Reinhardt, adjusting to the sensation of being completely filled once more. The weight of Reinhardt's length inside of him is no less imposing than it was before, and Jack feels his cock throbbing with the same pulse beat as Reinhardt’s own. He groans, struggling to catch the breath that Reinhardt had all but punched out of him with that impressive cock.

“I will take your word for it, then,” Reinhardt answers. Jack feels more than sees Reinhardt nod above him, and he can't help but gasp and cry out in bliss when Reinhardt slowly draws his hips away. He feels his sensitive rim cling to every ridge, vein, and curve of Reinhardt’s cock as it slowly pulls out of him, each motion lighting him up from the inside more and more.

Slowly but surely, Reinhardt begins to rock back into him, and after a rather haphazard press of his hips back into Jack's, Jack sobs as the head of Reinhardt’s cock presses directly against his prostate. It sends him barrelling over the precipice, free-falling once more into a helpless climax. He groans, his hot-wet heat clenching around the borderline oppressively hot and throbbing mass inside of him, cock twitching as it spills itself again all over his own front.

His hole continues to grip and flutter around Reinhardt, whose hands are squeezing oh-so tightly at his waist. His grip is so tight around him that Jack is sure he'll have bruises on his skin in the shape of Reinhardt’s fingerprints by the end of the night, no doubt lingering in his flesh for the rest of the week. A rumbling groan echoes from above him once more, and Jack squirms, sobbing as Reinhardt’s hips continue moving, rocking, shifting. His hole feels close to being rubbed raw, and his insides sore from the constant stretching and rhythmic pressure filling him up with every thrust of Reinhardt’s hips. Overstimulation riddles his body, and he’s close to tears, but he swallows down each and every one of his own complaints for Reinhardt’s sake.

“It feels far too wonderful inside of you,” Reinhard confesses, his hips slightly faltering in their rhythm. His voice sounds every bit as frayed as the nerves in Jack’s body feel, “I am afraid I might lose control.” It's ridiculous how such gentle worlds are able to send a tidal wave of arousal crashing into his gut.

Jack bites his lip, feeling Reinhardt struggling to maintain his steady rhythm and keep his rocking hips in check. Arousal floods the part inside of him eager to be completely taken apart by Reinhardt’s cock; while apprehension takes hold over the side of him terrified at the prospect. His arousal wins the minor argument within himself, convinced by the tiny voice in his head singing praises of Reinhardt’s attentiveness and care towards Jack's comfort this entire time. Furthermore, it isn't as if he had planned on sitting properly for the next few days anyway. 

“Do it then,” he breathes, “Let go.” Jack can't help but laugh the moment those words leaves his lips, feeling almost strangely giddy at the prospect of being taken apart. “I mean it, Reinhardt. Fuck me. I don't break so easily,” he adds.

Just like that, a switch is seemingly flipped. Reinhardt’s hips gradually speed up, hips fucking harder and deeper into Jack’s body until they achieve and maintain an almost punishing pace. A choked moan escapes Jack's gasping mouth each time Reinhardt’s hard cock brushes, scrapes, and prods his prostate until Reinhardt does it with such frequency that it's the only sound to echo in the room, so loud and frequent that it even drowns out the steady creaking of the bed beneath them.

It’s when Reinhardt presses in him one final time, thrusting as deep inside him as possible, the thick girth of his massive cock striking directly against his prostate that Jack hits his peak for the third — or was it fourth? he'd lost track at this point, brain too clouded with ecstasy to recall the details clearly — and final time. His hole clenches tightly around Reinhardt’s, gripping the oppressively large shaft until it finally reaches completion.

Jack sobs in a mixture of pain and pleasure, feeling the wet, relentless heat of Reinhardt’s cum fill him to the brink, leak out around the sides of that impressive cock. His own dick twitches against his stomach, spilling out thin spurts of his own cloudy cum all over his black shirt until it finally settles down and Reinhardt pulls out of him with a lewd, wet pop. His hole gapes, clenching around air as it fails to close completely like it did before. Jack groans, feeling Reinhardt’s seed threaten to leak out of him. The amount of cum Reinhardt spent inside of him feels almost as huge as Reinhardt’s cock itself, and a shiver runs up his spine at the feeling of it beginning to leak from his entrance.

He’s barely done anything — Reinhardt was the one doing all the heavy lifting — yet he feels utterly wrung out and exhausted.

“I am sorry, _liebling_ , I did not ah, mean to _spill_ inside of you,” Reinhardt murmurs, gently lowering Jack to lay flat on the bed.

“No, no, it's okay,” Jack shakes his head, mind still slightly reeling from the entire encounter. His cheeks flush when he feels Reinhardt’s cum begin to leak from his hole, and he turns over on the bed until he's laying on his stomach and hugging the pillow beneath him. He tries to set Reinhardt’s mind at ease, gently reminding him of what Jack had said before, “I wanted you to. It… it feels good.”

And it does. The lingering soreness in his body, combined with the full, sloppy feeling of his insides feels overwhelmingly pleasant, and Jack feels his eyes drift shut in contentment and exhaustion.

“That is good to hear. Additionally, I must admit, it is surprisingly arousing to see my spend leaking out of you like this,” Reinhardt chuckles, one large hand spreading the cleft of Jack's ass to reveal his sloppy hole while a finger from his other hand swipes through the mess trickling out from him. Jack trembles, whimpering when the thick digit catches a wayward rivulet of cum and pushes it back into his swollen, sensitive gape. His face burns with embarrassment, a blush light up his cheeks and burning the tips of his ears. Reinhardt does this several times, no doubt hypnotized by the sloppiness of Jack's hole and how it no longer closes all the way without effort.

A yelp echoes in the room when Reinhardt snakes his hands beneath Jack's hips and lifts him onto his knees, spreading his legs so that his hole is completely exposed to him. Jack moans when something warm and wet runs up the backs of his thighs and jumps a little in his skin when that very same sensation presses directly against his sloppy hole, tracing against his rim before dipping in just ever so slightly.

Jack’s eyes widen when he realizes the prickling sensation on his skin is nothing other than Reinhardt’s own facial hair and the wet heat at his hole is not a towel but Reinhardt’s own tongue. He attempts to squirm away to no avail, Reinhardt’s large hands gripping firmly at the backs of his thighs and holding him in place.

“A-Ah!! Reinhardt-!!” he gasps, sobbing against the pillow when the tip of Reinhardt’s tongue dips into his sore hole and laps at the cloudy slick still sloshing inside. The sensation is not unfamiliar, not at all, but never in his wildest imagination would Jack have ever thought Reinhardt would ever do anything so filthy as to not only rim him, but suck his own cum out of a sloppy, greedy hole such as his. His cock gives an interested twitch at the sensations but does little more than that, far too spent to awaken once more.

Jack's thighs tremble as Reinhardt continues to lap and suck at his sore hole, the hot-wet tongue alternating between pressing inwards and lapping against the tender rim. He groans with every circle Reinhardt licks around it and all but wails when Reinhardt drops his jaw and presses the entirety of his tongue inside of his entrance, scooping out every trace of cloudy bitterness from inside of him. The maddening treatment continues for a while until Jack's hole is all but sparkling clean, his ass slightly chafed from the thick white facial hair rubbing against his skin for so long. With a proud chuckle, Reinhardt finally pulls his face away from the cleft of Jack's ass.

Jack flops onto the bed bonelessly, legs feeling like jelly as they finally give out beneath him. He doesn't dare say anything, fearing that any words would ruin the afterglow for the both of them. Reinhardt laughs at the display, his loud voice chuckling far quieter than usual, but still just as contagious and soulful.

“That was wonderful, Jack,” he coos, curling up on the bed besides Jack, gently turning him on his side, and spooning him from behind.

“Let's do it again some time,” Jack replies, chuckling. A lazy and contented hum of approval rumbles from his throat, and he sighs happily, relaxing into those strong arms wrapping around his waist as sleep and exhaustion slowly begin to take hold of him.

“Sweet dreams, my Mausebär,” Reinhardt murmurs, planting a kiss on his temple before hugging him closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Totally didn't change kinks or dates around again. Nope. Not at all.
> 
> jiveammunition.tumblr.com


	15. Deepthroat: A-peel-ing - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Fine,” he huffed, and blurted, “I have no gag reflex.” At that, several people at the table — including Gabriel himself — spat out the drinks they had made the mistake of sipping from when Jack made his confession. The table fell silent, several pairs of eyes — again, including Gabriel’s,though he'd never admit it — widening in unabashed interest._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 16: Deepthroat**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Deepthroating, Inappropriate Use of Fruit

It was meant to be an ice-breaker, nothing more than that. The overseers of the Soldier Enhancement Program had thought it would be best that all the candidates get at least somewhat better acquainted with each other; and what better way to build trust and camaraderie amongst the people you'd be spending an entire unforeseeable future with than to share secrets, stories, or hidden talents about yourselves during breakfast? Gabriel scoffed, trust and team-building was one thing — they were bonds that were best forged through actions and teamwork, not some activity you'd find in high school or a slumber party — this was another thing entirely.

For the most part, the secrets being shared were pretty run of the mill. Most of the other candidates told stories about their lives before they joined their respective branches of the military prior to being recruited to the SEP.

Juarez graduated seminary school and was on his way to becoming a minister when, for some reason or another — Gabriel wasn't exactly paying attention — he decided to hang up his frock and join the military. Yamada was a ballet dancer, and after he failed to get into Juilliard, he spent his days working in a strip club until his buddy from high school got him to enlist along with him. Porter got pregnant at 16, and had a little girl waiting for her back home with her mom; she always wanted to see the world.

Gabriel himself didn't have much to share. He didn't enjoy talking about himself; what was the point? It wasn't like there was anything all that intriguing to share anyway.

But Jack, the stupid Hoosier farm boy, stared at him like he was the most interesting person in the room when it got to Gabriel's turn, eager to learn more about his best friend. Gabriel crossed his arms, grumbling when Jack needled him to share something Gabriel never shared with him before until he caved.

“I used to apprentice at a bakery in LA during high school,” Gabriel sighed, rubbing the back of his shaved head as all eyes on the table fell on him. He felt so exposed without his beanie, even though it had been months since he'd worn it last. “My mentor was going to send me to a culinary school for their baking and pastry program so I could work for his store full-time when I graduated. He died before the end of my Junior year, and his son sold his store off to some white-collar assholes who turned it into a six-dollar-for-a-medium-coffee franchise. Didn't have any plans to go to college, but I needed something to do after high school, so… here I am, I guess.”

Pointedly, Gabriel avoided looking over at Jack after he finished his story, taking a bite from his omelette — he winced inwardly, there was close to no taste to it, just the plain, boring flavors of egg, ham, and the blandest cheddar cheese he'd ever tasted. He kept eating, chewing thoughtfully as he listened to the rest of the table continue the exercise. Jones forewent any story about his past and bragged about how he was the world record holder for the longest time spent juggling, giving a brief demonstration of his title by juggling various items people were willing to spare — meal trays, mugs, boots, and even some pieces of fruit. Gabriel couldn't help but roll his eyes when Jones continued to juggle even after his turn ended and it finally came time for the spotlight to be aimed at Jack.

“Oh, I don't exactly have anything exciting to share about me,” Jack said, holding his hands up in a placating motion. Ah, Jack, ever the modest golden boy, hesitant to draw any sort of attention to himself. That infernal quality of his annoyed Gabriel to no end, and wanting to get this ridiculous exercise over and done with as quickly as possible, finally spoke up.

“You've gotta have some sort of hidden talent then, Jackie. C’mon, show us what you've got!” he jeered. Jack frowned, briefly shooting Gabriel a dirty look before someone else at the other end of the table— Rodriguez, from what it sounded like; Gabriel's eyes didn't leave Jack's face, taking a bit of delight at the small blush forming on that freckled face — gave their own shout of encouragement. It didn't take long for the rest of the table to join in the jeering.

“Come on, Morrison, don't be like that!”

“There's no way Golden Boy doesn't have some dirty secret or two.”

“He probably jaywalked or didn't hold the door open for an old lady or somethin’!”

The shouts continued for a while, Jack's face as red as the apple on Yamada tray red the entire time, until he finally caved.

“Okay, okay,” he sighed, taking a deep breath. “I admit it; I can tie a cherry stem into a double knot with just my tongue.”

The table fell silent for a moment, and Gabriel pretended the mental image of Jack putting that tongue to work and prove itself didn't appeal to him one bit by snorting loudly. Seriously? That was it? He wasn't the only one who thought the confession was utterly absurd,given how the snickers around the table soon turned to almost uproarious laughter.

“Oh, come on, Morrison! You're gonna have to do better than that!” Juarez called out.

The laughter and snorting continued, Jack's blush returning to his cheeks as his mind struggled to come up with something that would appease the breakfast table.

“Fine,” he huffed, and blurted, “I have no gag reflex.” At that, several people at the table — including Gabriel himself — spat out the drinks they had made the mistake of sipping from when Jack made his confession. The table fell silent, several pairs of eyes — again, including Gabriel’s,though he'd never admit it — widening in unabashed interest.

“You can't drop a bomb like that and not back up those words, Morrison!” Porter pointed out. Gabriel didn't think it was possible, but Jack somehow flushed even deeper at her comment. He sat there silently — in what Gabriel knew was quiet contemplation, having known Jack for so long — for a while, until his eyes looked up from his own meal tray and locked eyes with Gabriel. Gabriel swallowed the lump in his throat, ignoring the slight flare of interest in his gut under that heated, stormy blue gaze.

“Gabe, could I have your banana? I'd ask to borrow it, but you're probably not going to want it back,” Jack asked. And just like that, silence blanketed the table once more. Gabriel could feel the heat starting to rush to his own face, and quickly disguised how flustered he was by grabbing the banana off his tray and tossing it to Jack without a word. “Thanks.”

He did his best to rest his elbow on the table as subtly and casually as he could watching as Jack sized up the — rather thick and long, now that he thought about it; the burning in his gut growing stronger — banana, covering his mouth and trying to calm his breathing. He watched from out of the corner of his eyes as others did the same, some even going so far as to clear their throats and adjust the way they sat.

Deep breaths were heard being taken by several candidates around the table as Jack slowly brought the fruit to his lips, and they were all collectively held when Jack opened his mouth wide for the banana to enter. Gabriel felt the front of his pants tighten considerably when half of the banana had  made its way into Jack's mouth, and bit his lower lip so hard it drew blood when he saw Jack's Adam's Apple begin to bob when more of the banana was shoved in.

The table watched in awe as the majority of the banana — still in its thick, slightly bruised peel — all but disappear into Jack's mouth, leaving a little more than an inch protruding out from between Jack's lips, gingerly held by Jack's fingers.

_Jesus fucking Christ._

Jack was the one with a fruit lodged into his windpipe, yet Gabriel was the one feeling short of breath and dizzy. He felt like the entirety of his blood supply had rushed to his cheeks and below his gut, and nearly choked when he realized Jack was _swallowing_ around the banana still. He heard several choked noises coming from the rest of the table — no doubt others who were suffering the same predicament he was — and prayed to god Jack would end his demonstration soon.

With teary eyes, spit-slicked lips, and a dark blush on his cheeks, Jack quickly removed the banana from his mouth. He gasped, panting heavily to catch his breath. The pleased yet slightly dizzy look on his face looked utterly arousing on him, and Gabriel couldn't help but let his thoughts drift to the sight of that expression in a completely different context. With the way people were squirming in their seats, no doubt others were doing the same.

Gabriel cleared his throat pointedly, again avoiding eye contact with Jack as he lifted his mug to his lips once more, praying Jack wouldn't pay him close enough attention to notice the flush on his cheeks.

“Yeah, you can keep the banana. I don't need it,” he mumbled before taking a quiet sip.


	16. Glory Hole: Digging Yourself Deeper - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He found it completely by accident._
> 
> _After a successful morning of injections followed by some target practice he decided to do on his own time, Gabriel found himself lost in the southwestern wing in one of the rarely-used sub-levels of the SEP compound. He wandered around the floor aimlessly, trying to follow the signs to the nearest set of elevators that would take him back to the proper floor when a moan echoing from the nearby bathroom caught his attention._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 17: Glory Hole**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Glory Hole, Anonymous Sex, Oral Sex, Deepthroating, Masturbation
> 
> A sequel to the banana fic, [A-peel-ing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8176558/chapters/19113481)

He found it completely by accident.

After a successful morning of injections followed by some target practice he decided to do on his own time, Gabriel found himself lost in the southwestern wing in one of the rarely-used sub-levels of the SEP compound. He wandered around the floor aimlessly, trying to follow the signs to the nearest set of elevators that would take him back to the proper floor when a moan echoing from the nearby bathroom caught his attention.

Gabriel wasn't normally one for spying, much less on other people who were likely trying to take care of themselves after the injections left them feeling wound up and utterly frustrated — after all, Gabriel himself was one of these people; he just learned to ignore and control his urges better than most folks — but the distinct sound of two different people moaning caught his attention. He wasn't exactly going to go inside and see for himself who the two lovebirds were, having their own little rendezvous in such a secluded part of the base, but he did admit that felt a bit stupid to be camped outside of the bathroom door for so long waiting for the people to come out.

Minutes felt like hours, and Gabriel all but rolled his eyes when what sounded like someone reaching orgasm echoed off the tiled walls in the bathroom. He held his breath as he waited, and sure enough, after a few minutes, Rodriguez emerged from the bathroom, looking cheerful and refreshed as he left and headed off in what Gabriel assumed to be the direction of the elevators.

He rolled his eyes; was Rodriguez that controlled by his dick that he couldn't unwind with something besides sex? And who was his partner?

He decided to wait a bit longer, expecting the other person to step out at any moment. Was it Yamada? Or perhaps Jones? He always suspected Rodriguez of having something going on with either of those two, but he never felt like it was his place to ask.

A set of footsteps approaching down the hall towards his hiding spot knocked him out of his quiet contemplation. It was Gavin, one of the candidates in a different squad — Gabriel never did like Gavin, the guy was such an arrogant prick that he tended to get on every one of Gabriel’s last nerves to the point where Gabriel would actively avoid him to spare himself the headache — making his way down the hall. He stopped in front of the bathroom door, looking left and right suspiciously before slipping inside.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, whoever Rodriguez was in there with still had not come out yet. So what was going on? Was he mistaken?

He waited a little while longer to see if his curiosity would be sated at all, and he was not disappointed. Sure enough, after several minutes, the moaning returned. Again, it was two distinct voices, and Gabriel could only come to the conclusion that whoever was in the bathroom with Rodriguez was now helping Gavin with his frustrations, what with the “Oh my god”-s and the “Fuck yes”-es he could hear Gavin all but shouting from inside.

Gabriel rolled his eyes and continued to wait.

Gavin finished pretty quickly — to no surprise and much to Gabriel's amusement — and scampered out of the bathroom and out of sight in a manner not unlike how Rodriguez had left. But the other person remained inside; Gabriel's curiosity was piqued now, and after checking to see if the coast was clear, he took a deep breath and slipped inside.

He wasn't quite sure what to have expected, but the bathroom looked just like any of the other public bathrooms on the compound. Several urinals lined the walls, opposite the 5 stalls with stainless steel doors, and two sinks sat side by side on a counter near the door. There wasn't anything out if the ordinary about the bathroom at first glance but when Gabriel realized the door to the last stall was occupied and still locked, his curiosity compelled him to get a better look.

The door to the stall right beside it was left wide open and Gabriel took a step inside. Nothing looked out place. Nothing except-

Nothing except the rather sizeable hole in the wall connecting this stall to its occupied neighbor.

_A glory hole._

Gabriel never had the pleasure — or desire — of visiting one before, but he could see how getting relieving sexual frustration and having a good time with a literally faceless stranger could be seen appealing. Not to mention the fact that having someone worship your penis with their mouth was a pretty huge ego boost. But it wasn't exactly Gabriel's cup of tea. He'd rather see and know that the other person was enjoying themselves, and not to mention, reciprocate. Nothing was sexier than seeing his partner lose themselves because of what he was doing.

He shook his head, ignoring the brief flare of arousal that sparked in his groin at the thought. He was about to leave and take a step back out of the stall when a voice coming from the other stall stopped him in his tracks.

“Please,” he heard a rasped, and almost desperate plea from beyond that curious hole. Gabriel weighed the options in his mind. Still slightly riled up from the injections pumping through his veins, he felt his dick twitch at the prospect. It had been so long since anyone that wasn't himself touched his cock — months, in fact, no thanks to the SEP — and with this glory hole more or less guaranteeing his anonymity, he couldn't say the void in the wall didn't look appealing.

His cock twitched again as if calling him to act.

_Fuck it._

Literally.

There was no hesitation at all to be found in the way Gabriel turned to slide the lock on the stall into place — its metallic snap drew a pleased gasp of excitement from the other side of the wall, which made Gabriel inwardly chuckle — and deftly undid the fly in his fatigues. He tugged his pants down to his knees and stepped over to the wall, crouching slightly to align himself with the hole, dick throbbing in anticipation all the while.

It wasn't quite fully erect when he breached the hole, but that quickly changed when he felt a warm hand wrap around his shaft and begin stroking. It peeled back his foreskin, jerking it with firm, delightful strokes that made Gabriel sigh in both relief and pleasure. The hand was rough, but there was just something about feeling gun-calloused fingers caressing his dick that made the entire thing all the more arousing. Perhaps it was the thought of some battle-hardened soldier being unable to control their thirst for cock that they had to resort to servicing a gloryhole that brought Gabriel's interest in the touch at his dick from a slow simmer to a rolling boil.

He clenched his teeth and a rumbling groan escaped him at the feeling of a hot, wet mouth engulfing his dick and nursing at the fleshy crown. A hot wet tongue swirled around the tip, lapping and pressing against the sensitive bundle of nerves just below the head, and he felt himself being immersed in ecstasy when that mouth began bobbing down his length. It sucked and drooled over his throbbing cock, mapping the veins and ridges of his dick with its tongue as it slowly took more and more of Gabriel inside of that maddeningly blissful heat. A loud moan bubbled from Gabriel's chest and he heard it echo from the person on the other side.

His eyes widened when he felt the head of his cock penetrate the throat of the person on the other side of the brushed steel wall. The ease in which the stranger took it, the pleased hum that vibrated around his cock, and the fucking swallowing had Gabriel's eyes nearly bugging out of his head. He was lost in a fog of pleasure, and felt himself drowning in ecstasy. He wanted more.

He felt like such an ass for it, but he couldn't help himself from rocking his hips for more. Thankfully, it didn't seem like the other person minded. In and out, in and out, he kept the rhythm of his movements steady, seeking more and more of that tight, wet heat. Briefly that hot, muggy paradise of a mouth left his cock, and loud groan of disappointment left Gabriel lips. He heard panting from the other side, along with what sounded like frantic shuffling. Was the other person jacking off?

Gabriel wasn't exactly surprised per se, but the fact that sucking his dick got the other person so worked up that they couldn't help themselves was a pretty huge turn on. Distantly Gabriel remembered that there were at least two others before him that visited this hole, and wondered if this stranger had touched themselves when they serviced the two other men, but he quickly dismissed that train of thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about anyone else except the person on the other side of the wall, and from the fervor in which it sounded like they were touching themselves, it was likely that Gabriel was the first cock they masturbated to. At least, he hoped so.

He felt his cock eke out another drop of pre-cum at the thought, and threw his head back as moaned at the feeling of that hot, slick tongue catch the wayward drop when it returned to lave at his shaft from base to tip. His hip slammed into the wall involuntarily when the tip of that hot muscle teased and dug into his sensitive slit, and another groan escaped him when his cock was engulfed once more.

The stranger took him into their throat once more, and Gabriel could almost feel himself being hurtled towards the brink with each bob of their head. They took Gabriel’s cock with an enthusiasm Gabriel had never seen — well, _felt_ — before, and he could almost feel the disappointment that the next blowjob he would receive would bring him. This mouth, this exquisite, _perfect_ mouth was going to ruin every mouth for him for the foreseeable future, and he loved every second of it.

A groan of “Holy shit,” was literally milked out of him when the stranger took the entirety of his cock into their mouth and throat — had the wall not been in the way, Gabriel would’ve most likely had a nose pressed against his groin — so deep that he could swear that the fat head of his cock was only just shy of hitting the person's vocal chords. The hot suction, the wet heat of a tongue pressing against his shaft, and the stifling tightness of that skilled throat all but pushed Gabriel to the breaking point, but he wasn't quite there yet.

No, it wasn't until the person started moaning and swallowing around him, the realization that the person hadn't once gagged around his impressive dick — not to be egotistical about it, but Gabriel wasn't exactly a small guy both in length and girth — hit him, and the memory of a certain best friend of his doing the same to a banana that his orgasm hit him. It crashed into Gabriel like a battering ram tied to the front of a freight train, and he groaned so loud that he wouldn't have been surprised if the entire floor heard him.

That perfect heat pulled off of him with a wet pop and a desperate gasp for air, and Gabriel couldn't help but feel a little disappointed when he felt himself spurting ropes of cum into thin air. He could only hope the person on the other side was catching in their mouth and swallowing — or better yet, letting it spurt all over their nose, lips, and cheeks as if his cock were painting a masterpiece on their face — if only to avoid leaving suspicious stains the floor for the custodians to discover.

Even after his orgasm crested from him, Gabriel didn't pull away from the hole in the wall. He waited and listened as the sounds of furious, wet shuffling, the heated moan, and desperate whimpers on the other side of the wall intensified until it all coalesced into what he could only assume was a mind-shattering orgasm from the loud and ecstatic moans and gasps that echoed from the other side.

_Holy shit._

Silence filled the bathroom, and Gabriel removed himself from the hole, swiftly wiping himself off, and disposing the wad of toilet paper down by flushing it away before he redid his pants. He wasn't quite sure what the etiquette was, and grunted out an awkward, “Uh, thanks,” before he opened the door to his stall.

“O-Oh, um, no problem, I guess,” he heard a breathless voice — familiar and definitely masculine, but he couldn't quite place it from how rasped and wrecked they sounded — reply. “Uh, come back next week? I'm, um, usually here between one to four after injections…”

Gabriel choked a little at that, and disguised his surprise with a cough. “Uh, sure. See ya,” he answered, feeling ten times as awkward as he did before. He all but bolted from the bathroom.

Somehow, he was able to find the nearest set of elevators with no issue, and he looked down at his watch.

_3:55pm_

He swallowed the lump in his throat at the recollection of what the person in the stall told him. _One to Four_. Curiosity gripped his mind, and he made a noise in frustration as he rubbed his head in contemplation. It would be such a shitty thing to do, since the entire point of a glory hole was to preserve anonymity, but not knowing was going to bug him for the rest of his life.

Not knowing was only going to distract him and break his focus, and to maintain his peak performance levels in the SEP, Gabriel had to figure out who it was in that bathroom stall. At least, that's the excuse he told himself when he turned on his heel and went back to his hiding spot outside the bathroom.

He waited with nervous anticipation, counting down the time until the grand reveal as his eyes continued to flicker between his watch and the bathroom door.

He held his breath as the second hand ticked down.

_5…_

_4…_

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

The bathroom clicked open and a figure quickly scrambled out, darting away and towards the elevator as quietly as possible and with a nearly superhuman speed. Gabriel was left frozen in complete and utter shock. The person was fast, but not so fast that Gabriel didn't get a good look at his face before he got away.

The brief memory that flashed in his mind when he was in that bathroom stall had only been wishful thinking of a sort, but never, in a million years would Gabriel have guessed who it was that was taking his dick with such an alarming and unprecedented enthusiasm.

How was he ever supposed to look at Jack Morrison in the face again and not picture that pretty mouth of wrapped around his cock?

 _God fucking damn it_.


	17. Handsfree & Bondage: At Your Feet - 76Reyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Maybe if I had done this for you more often, things wouldn’t have gone sideways the way they did,” the soldier chuckles, voice sounding hollow and empty. “We both needed this kind of thing, after all._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 18 & 23: Handsfree & Bondage**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags** : Handsfree, Cock and Ball Torture, BDSM, Bondage, Angst, Bottom Reaper | Gabriel Reyes
> 
> There's a reason for the pairing distinction; time fuckery is a foot.

“Maybe if I had done this for you more often, things wouldn’t have gone sideways the way they did,” the soldier chuckles, voice sounding hollow and empty. “We both needed this kind of thing, after all.”

The sole of the soldier’s heavy boot presses harder against his clothed erection, and Gabriel lets out a pained groan around the bit in his mouth. He grits his teeth and clenches his fists. Hands tied to his ankles with his own belts, Gabriel can only sit there at the soldier’s feet and subject himself to the unforgiving pressure crushing his most delicate parts. The pain is stifling and is enough to bring tears to his eyes, but he still, he clenches his teeth and takes it.

It hurts.

The weight of the soldier pins him in place by his dick.

It hurts.

His balls strain under the solid weight, feeling as if they’ll burst at any moment.

It hurts.

But the pain is all but intoxicating.

His eyes roll back in his head when the pressure increases, and he can feel his cock throb and leak in his fatigues despite the almost excruciating pain. He wishes he could see the expression under that mask: whether the soldier has his lips curled up into a smile — amused and pleased at Gabriel’s discipline — or a sneer — disgusted at how desperate he is for such punishment. Either way, he’s getting what he deserves, and that thought alone warms his gut and fills him with ecstasy.

“You know what to do if it gets to be too much, Gabriel,” the soldier says, keeping his foot steady. “All you need to do is snap your fingers twice.”

The reminder only fuels the burning in his gut. He could end his own suffering at any moment if he chooses to. He’s the one giving permission for the soldier to treat him like this. He shakes his head, attempting to buck himself up against the heavy sole of the boot, as if begging for more. The soldier’s brow crinkles, and Gabriel pretends not to see his gloved fist clenching atop its perch on Gabriel’s desk.

But still, the soldier continues to indulge him, despite his obvious reluctance. If this man were truly who he says he is, he’d know Gabriel wouldn’t be satisfied until they both see this scene play through until the very end. There’s hesitation in the way the heavy rubber presses down on his cock and balls once more, and Gabriel would growl and demand more if he were able to. The pain distracts him to the point where he can barely keep his eyes open, and his pained groans are the only sounds that can escape him.

Then, just as Gabriel feels like he’s about to tip over the edge from all the pain and torture, the pressure suddenly disappears. He cries out against the bit in protest and sheer disappointment, almost sobbing as his release is denied to him. His chest heaves in an almost grief at his aborted climax. It is only after he catches his breath and he senses the soldier’s eyes burning through him that he dares look up.

The visor shields the soldier’s eyes from Gabriel’s gaze, but he can only hope they’re still focused on him.

“If you want to get off, you do it yourself,” the soldier’s graveled voice rumbles from behind the mask. Gabriel can hear the slight strain in the voice, but he’s so far gone it doesn’t quite register. All he can focus on is the way the soldier’s plated boot plants itself flat on the floor between his thighs, and wedges its way beneath his balls. The pressure against his straining, leaking cock is distinctly different in that it doesn’t provide the same kind of stifling, oppressive pain that comes from being stepped on, but the stinging against his swollen cock and balls is nearly identical.

The soldier jiggles his foot, and taking it as a cue, Gabriel begins to rock against the hard leather and unforgiving steel. He presses himself as close to the soldier’s shin as he can, keening around the bit as he ruts and humps his way to climax. His hips move frantically, arms and legs straining against the restraints to get enough leverage to get the consistent angle he needs, and a sob of relief escapes him when he finally finds it.

Gabriel’s heavy panting, his groans, his whimpers, and his muffled pleas mingle with the tinkling of chains, creaking of leather, and rustling of fabric to create an almost melodic cacophony of pain and pleasure that echoes in the quiet office. He chases his own orgasm for what feels like hours, until finally, he lets out one groaning sob around the hard steel between his teeth as he plummets over the edge.

His hips twitch of their own accord against the soldier’s leg with every spurt of cum his throbbing dick lets loose beneath the layers of heavy fabric. He knows his pants are no doubt completely soiled in the crotch from his own precum and semen, but he’s too torn apart from sheer relief to care. The latch at the back of his head clicks open, and the metal bit falls out from between his lips.

A gloved hand cards itself through his sweaty curls, and he moans in pleasure at how good and comforting it feels. He feels the warmth and tenderness in those gun-calloused fingers despite the heavy leather that covers them. They rub his head, stroke the sensitive spot behind his ears, and caress his tear-stained cheeks.

“You were so good for me, Gabriel. You did so well,” the soldier croons. Pride swells in Gabriel’s chest, and he basks in the gentle comfort being bestowed upon him. He relaxes, delighting in the fog of bliss that envelopes him like it always does after these intense scenes. It distracts him from the discomfort still in his arms and legs, the exhaustion that wracks his body, and the otherwise troubling words that the soldier mumbles beneath his breath.

“If only I had been as good for you…”


	18. Xenophilia & Oviposition: Over Easy - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Jack,” he murmurs, nibbling on the back of Jack's sweat-sticky neck, and rubbing the tip of his nose against the sensitive skin. Jack laughs quietly to himself, feeling both ticklish and amused. Even after all these years of being apart, Gabriel still had the same habits he always did. He never nosed the back of Jack's neck like this unless he wanted something and was nervous about asking._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 20 and 22: Xenophilia & Oviposition**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Xenophilia, Oviposition, Creampie, Tentacles, Blind Character
> 
> This drabble is supposed to take place after Persephone, a not-yet published sequel to [Cerberus](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8104111). You do not have to read Cerberus to understand this drabble on its own, however.

Jack's breathing has just barely returned to normal when Gabriel gathers him up in his arms. He moves to sit with his back to the headboard, taking hold of Jack by the waist and pulling his naked back against his own bare chest.

“Jack,” he murmurs, nibbling on the back of Jack's sweat-sticky neck, and rubbing the tip of his nose against the sensitive skin. Jack laughs quietly to himself, feeling both ticklish and amused. Even after all these years of being apart, Gabriel still had the same habits he always did. He never nosed the back of Jack's neck like this unless he wanted something and was nervous about asking.

“Gabe?” Jack echoes, rubbing his hand up and down Gabriel's forearm, hoping the touch would ease his nerves. He feels Gabriel swallow behind him, chest expanding as he inhales a deep breath, and waits as he gathers his thoughts.

“I have something for you. I was wondering if you could hold onto them for me,” he replies, nose still nuzzling against Jack's neck. He feels Gabriel's foot jiggle slightly beside him, another clear sign of his unease.

“What is it?”

“This,” Gabriel replies. Arms still wrapped around Jack's waist, he turns his palms up, revealing some sort of dark shape in his hand.

“You know I can't see anything without my visor,” he frowns, eyeing the black lump, unable to make heads or tails of it. Gabriel doesn't dignify Jack's remark with any verbal response. Instead, he takes Jack's hand in his empty one, and sets it atop the blurry shape.

Jack jumps slightly the moment his fingertips make contact with the object, hand retracting slightly in surprise at the amount of heat emanating from the small lump. Not nearly so hot as to scald the skin, but most definitely hotter than any object that had absorbed a person’s body heat had any business being. The textured surface — not unlike that of a basketball’s, only with wider and slightly more pronounced bumps — is firm, yet still has an amount of give to it that reminds Jack of something between ballistic gel and silicon. It feels familiar, but otherworldly at the same time, not unlike-

“Gabe? What is it?” he asks, looking up despite his eyes being unable to focus on anything. Gabriel drops the object into his hand. It’s slightly bigger than a golf ball, the weight of it is definitely heavier, and Jack feels himself unconsciously hefting it up and down in his palm, as if that would tell him anything more about it. It feels profoundly solid yet hollow at the same time, dense yet airy.

His heart thumps in his chest when Gabriel answers with a low and sly purr, “Me.” It takes him a few moments to comprehend what that could mean exactly, but the moment it registers, Jack can feel his cheeks begin to redden. He inhales sharply through his nose, ignoring the slight twitching of his cock at the thought. If Gabriel is asking of him what he thinks Gabriel is asking of him…

“Wh-What brought this on all of a sudden?” he asks, trying to keep his voice as steady as possible despite the swirling storm of excitement and nervousness churning in his guts.

“No reason,” Gabriel hums in reply, his tone betraying nothing but a sense of amusement. An excited shiver runs down Jack’s back despite the warmth of Gabriel’s embrace, and he groans when a large hand wanders down to grasp the beginnings of another erection between his legs. “I just want to be inside of you as much as possible, _cariño_.”

Jack moans, tipping his head back against Gabriel’s broad shoulder as his fingers seek purchase in Gabriel’s thigh and forearm. “Gabe,” he pants, feeling his cock swell within the warm grip.

Warm lips press against his temple, and lovingly, as those sly fingers peel back his foreskin and bring him to full hardness, the murmur sweet nothings into Jack’s skin, “Will you let me in again?” Insistent but gentle fingers dance along Jack’s heated flesh, squeezing at the base of his erection. “Please say yes.”

Somehow, despite all the pleasure, Jack manages to nod his head. Weakly, he answers, “Ye-yeah. Okay.” His hips rock minutely into Gabriel’s firm grip for a few moments more until he’s gently maneuvered to lay himself flat on his back atop the mattress once again. He feels Gabriel’s weight settle on the mattress between his propped-up legs, and flushes when he hears a warm chuckle erupt as Gabriel leans down to kiss his left knee. A hand reaches down to stroke his cock once more before slipping lower to settle at the cleft of his ass.

A finger traces his rim, still slick with the remnants of Gabriel's presence within him from before — there was some benefit to having a shape-shifting monster as your boyfriend; there's no need to carry around lube, not when said significant other can turn himself into lube, after all — and Jack can't help the shiver of delight that rolls up his spine when one finger becomes two and continues to spread more of Gabriel's slippery substance onto his entrance as well as inside of it. It's more out of courtesy than an actual need, but Gabriel spends several more moments stretching and loosening Jack with his fingers until he's close to becoming a panting, writhing mess beneath him once more.

“Gabriel, stop messing around and get on with it,” he grumbles, brows furrowed. His frustration grows when all Gabriel does is laugh at his attempt to scowl — it's hard to do that when you have barely any idea of where to look — and he aims a well-placed kick against where he assumes Gabriel's shoulder is. A yelp escapes him when his leg is caught by a thick tendril coming from Gabriel's back, stopping his kick’s momentum completely. Gabriel takes his other leg in his hand, pulling it up and spreading him.

A groan escapes his lips when he feels Gabriel's fingers slip out from beneath him, only to be quickly replaced by a second tendril — thicker than Gabriel's cock but just barely — pressing itself inside of him. Deeper and deeper it pushes forward, stretching Jack's insides all the while and eased by the presence of Gabriel's slick already present and also dripping from the tendril itself.

Jack can’t help but squirm when the tendril creeps deeper than Gabriel's cock can reach. It isn't as if he hasn't felt the sensation of his guts being invaded before — Gabriel has done it to him several times in the past, not including that one night in the cave in Dorado that's still a sore subject between them — but it's a sensation Jack can never find himself getting used to.

“Are you ready, Jack?” he hears Gabriel ask, voice tinged with both amusement and the slightest bit of arousal, “I'm about to give you my present. Be a good boy and take care of them for me, all right?” A full-body shudder overtakes Jack's body, and he freezes up at the feeling of the tendril inside of him thickening at his rim. A gentle hand rubs at his stomach just below his bellybutton, and Gabriel coos words of encouragement all the while. The tendril inside of him gradually stretches his entrance wider and wider, and Jack sobs when he feels a sphere about the size of the one Gabriel had shown him earlier — it feels so much bigger now that it’s being forced inside of him, and with the texture of its raised bumps dulled by the membrane of the tendril — traveling through the appendage. It squeezes its way through the squishy-solid of the extension, depositing itself into the deepest recesses of Jack’s insides.

“Breathe, Jackie,” Gabriel reminds him. It's intense, far more intense than anything they had ever done before. But though his stomach cramps slightly from the discomfort, the weight and stretch of the sphere inside of him feels comforting and extremely intimate. He's holding a part of Gabriel inside of him, keeping it safe; Gabriel is essentially entrusting himself to Jack, a significant turnaround from how their usual dynamic felt, where Jack had always been the one who left himself the most vulnerable.

He moans when the stretch returns, gasping and clawing at the sheets when he feels two more orbs being deposited inside of him, back-to-back. The sudden feeling of his insides stretching and relaxing in a ripple almost is nostalgic in a way, reminding him of something akin to anal beads — and again, harkening back to the sensation he felt inside of him back in Dorado so many months ago — and his back arches in pain-pleasure when his gut clenches involuntarily at the spheres knocking into each other inside of him.

“Gabe,” he pants, body twitching at the presence inside of him, “How-How many more…?” A sheen of sweat coats his skin once more, and Jack can feel his entire body flush from the very tips of his ears and down to his chest from the sheer intensity of it all. Gabriel's hands continue to rub at his stomach, and Jack can almost swear he feels the lumps inside of him press back against that warm soothing hand.

“Only a few,” Gabriel reassures him, “You’re doing so well, _cariño_ , hang in there for me, _por favor_ …” Lips pulled up into a pleased smile press kisses against the sensitive inside of his thighs. The sensation of Gabriel's beard tickles, and Jack fights the desire to squirm beneath him.

The globes already inside of his belly heat him up from the inside, and Jack can't help but focus on their presence inside of him. His cock twitches between his legs, having risen to full attention from Gabriel's ministrations, and rivulets of precum trickle out of his slit with each passing moment. The tendril thrusts minutely in and out of his body, the drag of the appendage against his rim briefly providing Jack with a distraction from the feeling of the eggs inside of him.

His breath and orgasm is more or less punched out of him when more spheres traverse through the tendril in his hole. Three more eggs venture in to join the ones already in his guts, and Jack cries out, spilling all over himself when Gabriel presses down on his stomach. The pressure forces the eggs to rub against his sensitive prostate as they venture deeper inside; setting off flares of sensation up his spine. The rippling effect against his over-sensitive nerves is too much to bear, and he sobs brokenly when he feels his gut cramp at the press of the eggs against his walls, pressing back against Gabriel’s hand through his pale flesh.

With a wet noise, the tendril slips from Jack’s limp body, pulling a whimper out of Jack’s throat along with it. He blinks tiredly, breath ragged and heart racing as his body tries to comprehend the foreign objects occupying his insides. The hairs on his neck feel as if they stand on end when Gabriel offers the eggs soothing caresses, and Jack can only marvel at the full and warm sensation of his stomach just below his belly button.

“I feel so full,” Jack breathes in awe. Carefully sitting up, he runs his hand over the small bulge of his belly, eyes widening slightly at just how full it feels from the outside. He swears he can almost feel the individual bumps of the eggs. His mind begins to wander the more he thinks about the present Gabriel has given him. “How… how long am I going to have to hold on to them? ...and how exactly are you going to get them out?”

He feels Gabriel's weight shift on the bed, and fights the impulse to flail when thick tendrils wrap around him and place him in Gabriel's lap once more. “Not for very long. Until I've had-” he tries to answer, but gets cut off.

The shrill chirping of their communicators atop the nightstand knocks them out of their pseudo-domestic bliss; it's clear from the sound that the call isn't urgent, but still important enough that it shouldn't be ignored. Jack can't help but chuckle when he feels the irritation emanating from Gabriel, and slaps him gently on the arm. “Just pick it up already,” he says, rolling his eyes.

He's answered by little more than silence for a few moments as Gabriel's arms tighten around him. More kisses pepper his cheeks, but Jack has enough of a mind to push Gabriel's face away to attempt crawling over to the nightstand to answer the communicators himself. He's stopped by one of Gabriel’s tentacles wrapping around his waist to hold him firmly in place while he watches the blur of another pick up the devices.

“Reyes,” Gabriel answers, doing nothing to mask how disgruntled he is at being interrupted. Jack laughs once more.

It’s not but ten minutes later that Jack and Gabriel find themselves collecting their clothes off of the floor and hastily getting dressed. With an audible click, Jack’s visor locks back into place, the red glow lighting up as it activates and the interface loads up, restoring Jack's vision to the better-than-average eyesight he had before…. Well, before. He realizes that he's been so caught up in getting ready that he almost forgot something important enough to have warranted being taken care of first.

_The eggs._

“Gabriel!” he says, tone wary and warning. The wet feeling at his ass is uncomfortable, to say the very least, and combined with the feeling of Gabriel’s gifts still inside of him, it’s utterly distracting. He glares, despite knowing very well his scowl can’t be seen behind the red glow of the visor, crossing his arms pointedly as he faces Gabriel. He taps his foot as he waits, hip cocked with impatience.

“What?” Gabriel replies, feigning innocent.

“You know ‘what’,” Jack answers, unamused. He gestures to his stomach, “Take it out.”

Gabriel does little more than stare back at him, clearly reluctant to take his present back. But Jack refuses to relent; he refuses to sit through a meeting with Gabriel — well, _parts_ of him, to be precise — inside of him. He watches as Gabriel finally gives in — or so he thinks — rolling his eyes dramatically and waving a hand dismissively as the other clicks the bone-white mask into place.

Jack nearly yelps at the sensation of the moisture at his ass suddenly dissipating all at once. But the fact that the eggs are still inside of him does not escape his notice.

“Gabriel!” he shouts this time, indignant with his fists clenched at his sides.

But Gabriel does not hear him — or at least, he clearly pretends not to — and quickly shifts into his Wraith form, slipping out the vent in the ceiling before Jack can catch him.

Jack fumes.

He finds himself at the meeting fifteen minutes later, fighting the urge to squirm in his chair, and doing his best to ignore the slight jostling of the clutch of eggs inside of him. He hasn’t moved from his cross-armed and cross-legged position at all since the meeting started, remaining as still in his leather seat as a concrete gargoyle perching atop an urban skyscraper. But never the less, despite Jack’s immobility, the orbs inside of him wobble inside of his guts, knocking against each other with just enough force to send the vibrations rippling through Jack’s gut. He narrows his eyes and turns his attention towards the perpetrator sitting across the room, the cheshire grin on his face no doubt hidden behind that pointed mask.

 _Gabriel_.

His hand visibly tightens around his bicep; the creaking of his leather glove against his motorcycle jacket is not all that distinguishable amidst Winston’s droning from the front of the room, but to Jack, it sounds almost deafening. He tries to focus on what’s being said, but to no avail. He clenches his teeth in frustration.

He’s even further distracted when a strange sensation stirs in his gut. It’s both strange and familiar to him. He doesn’t know what it is, exactly, only that the eggs inside of him are stirring him up like crazy on the inside, and he bites his lip to prevent himself from groaning. It’s when he finally realizes that he feels one less orb inside of him, and the sensation of liquid inside of him — despite Gabriel having removed all of the slick from his body before he left their quarters — sloshing around that it hits him. Gabriel has no doubt forced one of the eggs inside him to melt, and is amusing himself by playing with the changed state. His teeth begin to chew on his lower lip, and suddenly breaks the skin hard enough to bleed when he jumps out of his seat at the sensation of the liquid inside of him ebbing back and forth inside of his guts. He feels the fluid dancing around the eggs inside of him, and when the viscous liquid begins to nudge the eggs against his walls and towards his prostate, he nearly falls out of his chair.

“You all right there, partner?” McCree asks, leaning over to whisper into the receptor covering Jack’s ear. The interruption of the meeting’s audio feed — which had more or less become just white noise to him with how badly Gabriel is distracting him —  startles him, and his entire body tenses. It’s a reflex he should’ve had the right mind to fight, and the mistake costs him dearly. He feels another egg inside of him begin to melt, adding to the slick mess inside of him.

A whimper is bitten off before it can fully escape his lips, but some of the noise still makes it through, drawing concern from everyone seated nearby close enough to hear it. They turn their heads to him, and Jack can feel his face heat up in embarrassment. Thankfully, his somewhat pained expression is hidden behind his visor and mask, lest the look of discomfort betray his answer otherwise. But still, Jesse continues to look at him, eyes roaming Jack’s face as if trying to read his expression through the mask and visor.

“I-I’m fine,” Jack replies quietly, pretending to clear his throat. He waves Jesse off and pretends to turn his attention back to Winston. His attempts not to let Gabriel’s ministrations continue distracting him by ignoring him are to no avail, as the second egg finally finishes melting into liquid inside of him. It adds to the liquid stirring the eggs inside of him, and just like before, it jostles the solid masses still inside of Jack’s guts nudging them even more.

The jig is up when Gabriel successfully manages to press one of the solid orbs against Jack’s prostate, successfully punching a sobbing groan out of him and sending him bowling over in his seat.

“76!” he hears Angela shout from another corner of the room, voice filled with concern.

He tries to answer her with assurances that he’s all right, that there isn’t anything she need concern herself with — like the fact that Gabriel is treating his body like an erotic playground in the middle of a very important strategy meeting for their next mission to Volskaya, for example — but the words get caught in his throat, jumbled by the moans threatening to bubble out of him with each movement of Gabriel’s presence inside of him. Raising a hand, he attempts to ward her attention away, and lamely gives a thumbs up in the desperate hopes to convince her that he’s all right.

“He’s been feeling ill all morning,” he hears Gabriel’s voice rumble from across the table, and has half a mind to climb across the walnut surface and throttle the man for causing such trouble in the first place. It never ceased to amaze Jack — it still doesn’t, to be quite honest — the extent in which Gabriel is able to keep a poker face. He knows for sure that there’s no doubt the biggest shit-eating grin on his face right now, but his tone of voice betrays nothing of the sort. “He needs to rest. I’ll take him back.”

Before anyone can even question him or Jack can even voice a protest, he feels himself enshrouded by dark, warm smoke, and quickly braces himself for Gabriel's Shadow Step.

Jack finds himself dropped unceremoniously back onto their shared bed in the blink of an eye, yelping as he feels Gabriel's weight settle atop of him once more. A clawed glove reaches up to remove the ivory mask, and sure enough, there's a grin on Gabriel's face that's so smug Jack has to hold himself back from punching.

“Now that we no longer have any distractions to bother us, how about we get my presents out of you?” Jack swallows as the look of Gabriel's face shifts to match the predatory tone of his voice, and a shiver runs throughout his entire body. “I'll be gentle, Jackie, don't you worry.”

Jack finds himself clawing at the bedsheets not a half hour later, sobbing in both humiliation and arousal as the last of Gabriel's eggs leave his sloppy-fucked out hole. It gapes and clenches around nothing, too stretched to prevent Gabriel's from leaving his body, and he moans in disappointment. A trickle of Gabriel's slick dribbles out of his bared entrance, and Jack can only hope that Gabriel doesn't have any extra presents for him.

“Oh, Jackie, you took those so well. Perhaps next time we should try something bigger…” Gabriel purrs into his ear, finger rubbing at his swollen and puffy rim.

Jack groans, burying his face into the pillow beneath him, too tired and embarrassed to deign Gabriel with a response. He lies to himself; and pretends he doesn’t find the idea any at all appealing.  

But he does.

And he knows that Gabriel knows he does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the rather rushed ending, but I have been struggling with this for too long; given how few days are left in Kinktober and the fact that I am still very much behind on fills, I needed to move on. I may revisit this later when I have the time.


	19. Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Cockwarming: At Your Feet 2 - ReaperMorrison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Reaper isn’t sure how or why the universe decided to play with him the way it did, but he isn’t about to question it. Not when he finds himself seated in the familiar chair of his Blackwatch office from what seems like lifetimes ago with the love of his life sitting so prettily in front of him._
> 
>  
> 
> **Kinktober Day 21, 28 & 30: Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Cockwarming**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Sensory Deprivation, Sounding, Cockwarming, Dubious Consent, Deepthroating, BDSM, Blindfolds, Tentacles, Angst
> 
> Note the pairing distinction again; it's time for more time-screwy fuckery.

Reaper isn’t sure how or why the universe decided to play with him the way it did, but he isn’t about to question it. Not when he finds himself seated in the familiar chair of his Blackwatch office from what seems like lifetimes ago with the love of his life sitting so prettily in front of him. Never did he ever imagine it possible for him to experience Jack Morrison like this ever again, especially not after Zürich.

Jack has always been so beautiful like this, so obedient and pliant and willing to take anything and everything Gabriel used to give him. Given how he relaxes his jaw and throat to provide a space for Reaper’s hard cock to rest — doing little more than simply holding that throbbing warmth atop his slick tongue and inside the wet heat of his mouth — it’s apparent that he is _still_ more than willing to surrender himself over to Gabriel, even after his transformation into Reaper. At least, that's what the Reaper tells himself.

With his eyes blindfolded, ears plugged, and wrists bound behind him, Jack Morrison has little to no idea that the man whose knees he sits between is no longer Gabriel Reyes, and idly Reaper wonders what would happen if he were to come to his senses and realize the change. You would think Jack would suspect something was amiss, especially with the unnatural goings-on between his own thighs.

A smirk finds its way onto Reaper’s face beneath his mask as the smoky tendrils at Jack's stiff cock tighten almost painfully around the base and prods even deeper into the slit and down its core. Jack keens tearfully around the hard length in his mouth at the sensation, sending wonderful vibrations reverberating through Reaper’s body. A gloved hand caresses a pale cheek, and though Jack clearly cannot hear him, Reaper murmurs thoughtfully to him nevertheless.

“Jackie, you were always so good at taking orders like the good soldier boy you are,” he coos. He cards his other hand through golden, sweat-soaked hair, delighting in the whimpers and moans escaping from the spit-slick mouth around his cock. The tendril inside Jack's cock begins to move once again, fucking in and out of his slit; the movements cease completely when Jack's hips make the mistake of moving or trying to fuck back onto the makeshift sound, and Reaper frowns at the sight of tears running leaking out from beneath the blindfold.

“Always good at taking orders and listening, but never from the people you should've been paying attention to, and never when mattered the most,” Reaper’s voice shifts from honey to almost venom. He ignores the whimper that Jack lets out when his clawed gloves take hold of both sides of Jack's head and begins rocking his pelvis forward.

“Always were good at spitting out pretty words, but we both know this is what your mouth is best at, don't we?” he hisses. His hips continue to thrusts rhythmically into the hot tunnel of Jack's mouth and throat, roughly fucking his way to a rather cathartic completion. Jack’s lack of a gag reflex always did made fucking his throat so damn easy, and this was no exception.

Grunts and groans escape from beneath Reaper’s mask to join the litany of moans and whimpers bubbling from Jack's throat around the cock fucking insistently into it, echoing in the dark, dreary office. Reaper’s hips do not relent, their rhythm only degrading the longer the heated rocking continues, and the tendril in Jack's cock follows the same beat.

Reaper feels himself begin his descent towards his climax, and more angry words slip from his mouth the closer he gets to completion.

“Perhaps if you hadn't been so damn blind with your head shoved up your ass and cocks shoved down your throat, we wouldn’t be like this. **_I_ ** wouldn't be like this,” Reaper growls, angrily ramming himself into Jack's mouth. He hisses when Jack swallows around him, the wet-slick heat tightening so wonderfully around his length. Reaper feels Jack's body tense up completely, convulsing between his knees when he presses his cock as deep into that tight throat as possible. He holds himself there, groaning as he finally reaches his end.

It’s almost bitterly unsatisfying, the way his orgasm hits him. There’s none of the pleasant haze that buzzes through his body, none of the mind-numbing ecstasy to he felt, and none of the satisfaction of having achieved anything. There's only a hollow emptiness gnawing at his chest from within, and the numb, distant register of his cock spurting his cum down Jack's throat.

His gaze drops from Jack’s face to his groin, and the sight takes him slightly by surprise despite fact it shouldn't. Cloudy fluid leaks from the swollen tip, dripping around the tendril stuffed so forcefully inside; it seems Jack also found his release despite Reaper’s rather harsh and arguably slightly cruel treatment.

The gnawing in his chest returns; Reaper pulls his spent cock out of the plush, swollen mouth with a pop, and Jack struggles to catch his breath. Clawed hands tenderly caress Jack's ruddy, tear-stained cheeks, and Gabriel feels the hate welling inside of him when that familiar, dopey, bliss-addled smile makes its way to Jack's face at the gentle touch and yanks at the heartstrings he could have sworn burned up along with the rest of his body so many years ago.

“Maybe if we _both_ actually fucking _listened_ to each other when it actually mattered, everything wouldn’t have gone up in flames like it did…”


	20. Aftercare: For You - Rein76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _“Welcome back,_ schazi _,” Reinhardt greets him, handing him the glass of water he so thoughtfully left on the nightstand before they began. Jack gratefully accepts it, taking a few sips to quench his parched throat before looking over his shoulder to return that ridiculously warm smile with his own._
> 
> **Kinktober Day 24: Aftercare**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Applicable Tags:** Aftercare, Post-Coital Cuddling, Creampie, (mention of) Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Marking

At long last, after what feels like hours of frantic efforts, the fever breaks. Reinhardt spends himself inside of Jack’s smaller body, murmuring encouragements, complements, and sweet nothings against a sweat-soaked temple. The heat-frenzied inferno that blazed inside of Jack’s body slowly dies out, quelled at last by the feeling of Reinhardt’s seed soaking his insides and steadily overflowing from around the still-hard cock inside of him.

Jack’s death grip on the sheets beneath him loosens, and he feels the tight coil of his body relaxing, utterly satisfied by the heat warming his belly from within. Reinhardt’s large body blankets him from behind, pinning him to the mattress, and the weight of him is warm and comfortable; it feels like home. His brain fogs with content and ecstasy, and he can barely register the feeling of the wet spot beneath him as his cock gives one final twitch, cumming dry between the sheets and his belly. He sighs happily, and briefly feels his consciousness slip away to the low, pleased rumble of Reinhardt’s chest above him, and the feeling of large, warm hands caressing his sides.

Barely a minute passes before he awakens again, though with how quickly the heat’s cooled down from his body, feels close to an hour. Reinhardt takes great care in gathering Jack in his arms and repositioning them both so his broad back leans against the headboard while Jack’s shaking back rests against his chest. Jack whimpers at the feeling of the still-hard length inside of him jostling against his tender walls. They’ll remain like that for a while longer, until Jack’s body finally cools down and allows Reinhardt’s length to slip from his sensitive hole. Jack groans and sighs quietly in Reinhardt’s arms; his body feels sore all over as if he’d been forced through a wringer inside a tumble dryer. 

“Welcome back,  _ schazi, _ ” Reinhardt greets him, handing him the glass of water he so thoughtfully left on the nightstand before they began. Jack gratefully accepts it, taking a few sips to quench his parched throat before looking over his shoulder to return that ridiculously warm smile with his own. 

Despite the dull pain wracking him, leaving his limbs buzzing with a light numbness, the dull ache is a pleasant one. It doesn’t take much for Reinhardt to distract him from the minor twinges of pain in his limbs and the minor cramping of his gut as his insides remain full and stretched around Reinhardt. The smile and tender greeting did fairly decently on their own, and combined with just a few more gentle kisses to his temple, Jack can barely feel anything in his body outside a pleasant buzz of happiness and fulfillment. 

A happy groan leaves his mouth when the feeling of warm, firm lips and scratchy facial hair nuzzles into the crook of his neck, now dotted with kiss-shaped bruises and one lone, red and angry marking in the shape of Reinhardt’s teeth. Jack would wiggle against the warm hand rubbing him just below his bellybutton, but his limbs still feel like jello, and he can’t quite find it in himself to move. 

As if to chase away any lingering and hidden discomfort in Jack’s lower back and limbs, Reinhardt carefully shifts his hold on Jack’s smaller body. One hand begins rubbing gently at Jack’s lower back while the other caresses the slightly-reddened inside of Jack’s thigh. 

“Thank you,” Jack murmurs lazily. The strain in his voice can still be heard, but it’s out of tiredness more than anything.

“There is no need to thank me,” Reinhardt answers. The grin doesn’t leave his face — if anything, it grows impossibly wider — when he adds, “That is what mates are for, is it not?”

A light flush dusts Jack’s cheeks at the word.  _ Mates _ . Indeed, that’s what they are now, aren’t they? Now that Jack has finally accepted Reinhardt’s mark and they spent Jack’s first heat together. The realization hits him -  _ finally _ hits him, and he can’t help but smile a little bit at the warmth it brings him. He nods, hiding his shyness behind the sip of water he takes from the glass.

“And I will be here for you as long as you are willing to have me, my  _ liebling _ ,” Reinhardt chuckles, taking a hold of Jack’s jaw and gently turning his head. He plants another warm kiss on Jack’s lips, and they both delight in the affection radiating off of each other like an aura. 

They remain that way a good while longer, connected both in body and in hearts, and Jack can’t help but feel like he’s never been more content before in his life.


	21. Costumes: Pumpkin Spice - Reaper76

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _They slip out of the party before the night officially ends, Gabriel making up an excuse about something or another that nearly everyone drunkenly buys. Everyone but Ana that is, who never partakes in alcohol and shoots them both a knowing, withering glare after seeing the way Gabriel's hand rests at the small of Jack's back as he ushers the other soldier towards the exit._
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> _“For goodness’ sake, at least come back later to help clean up,” she calls out before the door closes behind them, rolling her eyes at Gabriel's shameless chuckling._
> 
>  
> 
> **Kinktober Day 31: Costumes**

This chapter was placed in its own separate work:

####  [Pumpkin Spice](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8429209)

 

 

 

 


End file.
